Pathways of Love
by SpeedlesChic
Summary: Story of love, friendship, and family. Two CSIs try and help a troubled teen and along the way fall in love with each other.
1. Family Love

The day had turned into night and the CSIs of the Miami-Dade County dayshift were finishing up last minute paperwork. "Hey Lauren," Eric Delko said walking into the Trace Lab.

"Hey Eric, what's up?" Lauren Wolfe asked initialing the last page of her paperwork.

"Calleigh and I are heading out for some dinner with a few other people. I think your brother is coming to."

"I would love to, but I can't. I got hockey practice in about an hour or so. And Eric, my brother has a name, it's Ryan." Lauren grinned at Eric.

He was still giving her younger brother, Ryan Wolfe a hard time. Ryan joined the team in September after Tim Speedle - better known as Speed - one of their own was shot in the line of duty. They needed an extra pair of hands while he recovered, and Lauren knew her brother would be a perfect fit. He was eager and willing to do as asked, and was looking for a career change.

Eric laughed. "I know. You know I like to tease you about it, and I can't believe he's been here four months."

"I know! He's doing a great job too." Upon hearing the door open the two look to see who it was. "Hey Calleigh!" Lauren said to her co-worker and ballistics expert, Calleigh Duquesne.

"Hi, I came by to steal Eric away. Everyone is ready to leave. You coming with us? Ryan is coming."

"No sorry, I got hockey practice, but if I didn't, you know I would."

"Okay, see ya tomorrow then," Calleigh said. Eric said goodbye to Lauren and followed Calleigh out.

Lauren finished up her paper work and headed up the stairs to turn in her paperwork to her boss, Lt. Horatio Caine. She smiled when she saw Homicide Detective, Virginia Caine, Horatio's wife sitting in one of the chairs across from him. "I hate to interrupt this little chit chat, but I have some paperwork for you H," Lauren said smiling as she handed Horatio the folder. "I finished the paperwork on the Jennings Case."

"Thanks sweetheart," Horatio said taking the manila folder from Lauren and returning the smile. "You headed out then?"

"Yeah, I got hockey practice in an hour. Hi Virginia!"

"Hi honey, how are you? I didn't get to see you today I got stuck in court."

"I'm good and I heard. Not fun at all. You two doing anything fun tonight?"

"No, not really. The kids want to go see a movie."

"That sounds fun. What are you going to go see?"

"Not sure, but the kids want to see _The Incredibles _for what, honey like the hundredth time?" Horatio chuckled and agreed with his wife.

"That was a cute movie," Lauren said

"When did you see it?" Virginia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"About a month ago when it came out. Speed and I went. He had physical therapy that day so once he was finished we went out to eat and decided to go see a movie."

"You two have been hanging out a lot with each other lately," Horatio said. He was interested in what was going on with his two CSIs.

"Yeah, I'm helping him with his recovery. His parents aren't much help, which is sad, pathetic really, and plus you know he's staying with me until he feels he's able to move back into his apartment. So yeah we spend a lot of time together. He's a great friend and fun to be around," Lauren said smiling. "Well, I better get going I have to be at the rink early. See you guys tomorrow!" Lauren hugged them and said her goodbyes.

Lauren headed down the steps and made her way over to the locker room to grab her stuff and head out. When she arrived Speed was there. "Hey Speed!"

"Hi Lauren. You leaving?" Speed asked grabbing his motorcycle helmet off the top of the lockers. It was the only thing that didn't fit in his locker.

"Yeah, I got hockey practice. See you're leaving, you going anywhere tonight?"

He chuckled a little and said, "Yeah… a date."

"A date? Oh really? Who is she and do I know her?" Lauren asked intrigued.

Speed just laughed as he put on his black leather jacket. Yes, he had a date and he couldn't believe he was going out with her. About five months ago, before he had been shot, he was on a case involving a murdered adult film star. He later met one of her friends and co-workers while searching for the victim's dog. In the end she gave him her number and told him if he ever wanted to hang out or grab some coffee to call her. Naturally he would have said no and he did at first because she was part of the investigation, but he later changed his mind. He couldn't believe he was doing this. He was breaking his rule.

"You're like a nosey little sister aren't you? I'm going out with Sara Piper."

"Sara Piper, better known as, Cookie Divine? Nice Speed, although she seems like a nice girl. Didn't you say that you had a rule about dating someone involved with an investigation? No dating co-workers or people related to an investigation. No I'm not like a nosey little sister, I care about you and I want to know... okay maybe a little bit nosey sister like."

Speed laughed. "Yeah, but I broke down, and thought just one date wouldn't hurt."

"I see. You gonna break the co-worker rule next?" Lauren said teasing him. Speed just laughed.

The two started to walk out to the parking garage. "Good luck tonight at practice. I'll see you later."

"Thanks. Have fun with Cookie tonight. I won't wait up for you." Lauren winked at him then got in her car and drove off.

Speed had to laugh. He loved her sense of humor. She could always make him laugh, and life was always better when she was around, which made him think back to what she had said earlier, the no dating co-workers rule. He would wait and see.

* * *

Lauren's night had gone from terrific too horrible in a matter of hours. After practice she got a call from her mother, wanting her to come over. She agreed, but as soon as she arrived she regretted it. Her older sister was there with her husband and three kids. This was another lecture about getting married and having children. The worst part was the fact that her mother asked Angela, her sister to bring some of her guy friends over. Lauren had been humiliated. Why couldn't they leave her alone? She apologized to the men and left.

Sitting on her bed, phone in hand, and TV on Lauren was talking to her best friend, Margaret Coors. "Maggie, you should have been there. I mean I cannot believe they went that far. I'm still young I have time. Just because they were married at my age doesn't mean I have to be. Pretty soon Ryan is gonna get this treatment and it's seriously embarrassing," Lauren complained.

"They actually brought over guys for you? Were they hot and did you get their numbers?" Maggie asked.

"Maggie, come on! I apologized and got the hell out of there. I was humiliated." Lauren took a big spoonful of the ice cream that sat in front of her on her legs. It was peppermint stick ice cream.

* * *

Speed pulled into his parking spot, shut off his Ducati motorcycle, and headed up the Lauren's apartment. He opened the door and said, "I'm home Lauren!" No answer came. He figured she was in bed so he walked down the hall to check on her. He was surprised to see her awake talking on the phone.

"Hey Maggie I gotta go, Speed just came home. I'll call you tomorrow after I get off of work."

Speed looked at Lauren. Something was off. Usually she was cheerful when she came from hockey practice. "You okay, Lauren?"

Lauren half laughed and said, "Parents, you gotta love them." She took another scoop of ice cream. "She tells me, 'when you going to get married, have kids, and get a better paying job?' It's non stop Speed. Pretty soon she's going to start bugging Ryan." Lauren paused for a few seconds then continued, "The thing that pushed me over the edge was the fact that she had my sister, my sister, Speed, bring guys over to the house. She tried to get me to go out with them. I was so humiliated and embarrassed. I got up and left."

"You know she's just trying to help. She wants to see you happy," Speed said as he sat down on the bed.

"Yeah but she's forcing them on me, and I'm not gonna change my job. I'll find someone when I find someone. She needs to back off. Just because she was married at my age doesn't me I have to be," Lauren said annoyed as she got up to throw the ice cream carton away. "I love my parents, but sometimes they just need to get off my case for just five minutes." She stopped in the bathroom to wash her hands from the stickiness of the peppermint ice cream. Speed sat on her bed and waited for Lauren to return.

While on his date with Sara, all he did was compare her to Lauren. Lately, he had been comparing everyone to Lauren. He was falling for her more and more every day. If it wasn't for her he would probably be at home working full time instead of taking it slow. He would've stopped physical therapy once he felt well enough to go back to work. She even, for the first couple of months hid his Ducati from him.

Lauren returned to her bedroom, Speed was lounging on her bed looking up at the ceiling. Lauren stopped and stared. It just hit her how handsome Speed really was. "How was your date with Miss Divine?" Lauren asked grinning.

"A waste of my time, all the guys kept hitting on her," Speed said as he felt Lauren lay down beside him.

"Shocker!" Lauren said laughing as she realized she forgot to set her alarm clock. Leaning over Speed she reached for the clock. Speed smiled, but Lauren lost her grip and fell on top of him. She began to laugh, which made Speed laugh.

Lauren managed to sit up without slipping. "We better get to bed. We to have work tomorrow."

"But I'm comfortable," he said.

"Chop, chop Mr. Speedle. I need my sleep and you know what happens if I don't." Lauren grinned and brought her face close to his.

"Yeah. You get grumpy." Lauren playfully hit him on his good shoulder. "Hey, not fair!" Speed said grabbing Lauren and rolling her over so he was on top of her. Bending his head he gave her lips a quick kiss before getting up and heading to his room. Lauren laid there in shock for a few seconds but a smile soon crept onto her face.

Speed slipped on a pair of pajama pants and headed back to Lauren's room. "Speed, can you sleep with me tonight?" Lauren pulled her bed covers back before she slid in and patted the side next to her. Speed slipped under the covers and snuggled up against her.

Lauren slipped her arm over his waist and snuggled into him. She closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them she locked eyes with Speed. "Kiss me again," she huskily said. Leaning forward he captured her lips with his. Speed broke the kiss, looked into her deep green eyes, and kissed her again with a little more force.

As he took her in an intense passionate kiss he pulled her top off before he pulled her bottoms down. Lauren grabbed his pajama pants and pulled them down; Speed kicked them off. Lauren fumbled in her bedside drawer for some protection. She handed the package to him. He took it, opened it, and put the condom on.

Speed looked Lauren straight in the eyes and asked, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes," she said quietly. "Are you?" He bent down and kissed her right above her left breast; he kissed her on the side of the neck; he kissed her glossy lips. She took that as a yes.

* * *

The next morning, Lauren jumped at the sound of her alarm clock ringing in their ear. She fumbled and hit the off button. "Speed wake up," she said kissing his lips. He didn't move. "FIRE!" Lauren yelled jokingly.

"What!" Speed yelled quickly sitting up in bed. Lauren began to laugh hysterically. "I'm taking shower first," Speed said heading to the bathroom.

"No way! You take all the hot water last time," Lauren said getting off the bed and running toward the bathroom.

"Well we could always share the shower," Speed said catching up with her and scooping her up in his arms. Just then Lauren's cell rings. "Now what?" Speed growled.

Lauren answered it seeing Horatio's name displayed on the screen. "What's up Horatio?"

"I need you to do me a favor."

"What's that?" While Lauren was talking on the phone, Speed quickly hopped into the shower.

"Call out to Biscayne Bay. Alexx is on her way there now."

"What happen at Biscayne Bay?" Lauren asked pulling on her underwear and finding a clean pair of pants to put on. Grabbing her bra and a clean shirt from her dresser, she slipped those on as well. Heading out to the kitchen Lauren grabbed a cereal bar.

"We have a 31 on the beach."

"Okay, am I the only one going out there?"

"Eric is on his way now."

"Alright I'm on my way out now. I'm just gotta let Speed know."

"I'll see you in a little while."

Lauren ended the call with Horatio. "TIM, I got a call out, see you later at the lab," Lauren called sticking her head into the bathroom.

"See you later!" he said with a raised voice so Lauren could hear him over the running water. Speed sighed as he heard Lauren head out the door.


	2. A Kid Named Dominic Gothland

Dr. Alexx Woods, Miami-Dade's top Medical Examiner bent down next to her first patient of the day. The victim was a young woman in her mid-twenties. Alexx searched for and ID, but found nothing.

Up by the parking lot, Detective Frank Tripp stood with the man who had called the homicide in. He continued to question him until he could question him no more. The man said he didn't know the victim, he was just running on the beach like he did every morning. He said something out on the water caught his eye, and the next thing he knew he had gotten a mouth full of beach sand. That's when he noticed the dead woman.

The sound of sirens made Alexx turn around. Horatio had arrived with his CSIs. "I was wondering when you were going to get here. I thought maybe you forgot about us," she said moving away some of the hair that the wind had blown in her face.

"Traffic one the causeway, Alexx," Horatio said removing his sunglasses. Eric and Lauren stood behind him with their kits in hand, and ready to collected evidence. "What do we know about our victim?"

"Not a whole lot Horatio. Just that she was found on the beach here. I searched for anything kind of identification and nothing. She did have an iPod with her though. I don't know if you could get anything off of that." Alexx began to fully examine the outside of the female victim's body. "Looks like she hasn't been here too long her body is still a little warm. No wound or defensive marks on her body or wrist." She took a closer look at the woman's neck. "She was strangled Horatio. Look at the ligature marks around her neck."

"Anything else Alexx?"

She looked the body over once more and answered, "No not that I can see. I'll no more after the post. I'll let you know my findings when I have something, Horatio." Alexx motioned for the body haulers to take the victim to the Medical Examiner's van and to her morgue.

"Oh my gosh, Horatio this is going to be crazy. All we have is a body and like a million footprints in the sand," Lauren said looking all around. "What are we going to do if we're here until 12:30?" Later on in the day, Eric and Lauren were going to speak to a couple science classes at Miami-Dade High School for career day.

"Well, if that happens then we'll have to send Calleigh, Ryan or Speed or have them work the case while you two are at the high school," Horatio said slipping on his signature sunglasses. "Get to work and cover as much ground as you can and keep me posted."

"Will do H," Eric said waving goodbye to his boss. He turned and looked at Lauren. "Let's get to work."

* * *

An hour had passed before Eric and Lauren spoke a word. They still hadn't found anything that would give them a lead. "So how was last night Delko. You guys have fun?" Lauren asked sifting through some sand.

Eric shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah I was fun. It was the same old same old. Wish you and Speed could have been there."

Lauren chuckled. "Believe me, I wish I had been too."

"Oh yeah? What happened that was so horrible?"

"I'll let you guess and I'm sure you could get it on the first try."

Eric didn't have to think for long. "Your mother."

"Bingo. You know what she did? She had my sister bring over some of her hot guy friends and tried to set me up on dates. Ugh, Eric I was so humiliated. It was just ridiculous. I'm just glad the night ended on a high note because I probably would be a bitch right now if it hadn't."

"It must have been something good to turn that horrible experience around," Eric said picking up a piece of rope he had found. Lauren thought to herself, 'Oh yes it was.'

"Hey Lauren, come look at this. I found a piece of rope. Could be part of the murder weapon." Lauren walked over to him examined the piece of evidence. "So what happened that turned your night around?"

Lauren was about to tell him, but stopped herself. She didn't need anyone bugging her or teasing her about last night. "Look at you being nosey. Stetler wearing off on you?"

"Ha ha. Very funny, Lauren. I was just curious, but if you don't want to tell me then that's fine."

"Good, because I don't. Well, looks like we found us the murder weapon. I see skin some skin in between the grooves of the rope." They bagged and tagged the murder weapon and continued their search for more clues.

* * *

The morning had come and gone. Eric and Lauren just finished in time to take the evidence collected from the beach back to the lab. Calleigh and Speed sorted and processed the evidence so the two could grab a quick bite to eat before heading to Miami-Dade High School.

"Man I love Subway," Lauren said as she and Eric walked up to the main office of the high school to check in.

"It's fast and good," Eric added as they entered the main office.

"Can I help you folks?" the secretary asked.

"We are looking for the Miss Downey's Science class. We're supposed to be their guest speaker today," Lauren explained. "CSI's Eric Delko and Lauren Wolfe." They flashed their identification badges and shields.

"Oh yes, we've been expecting you. Miss Downey is waiting in her room, G289, but if you would please sign in here first then you can head to her classroom," she said giving both the CSI's maps on now to get to the room.

"No need, we know our way around here. Thanks anyway," Eric said handing the map back, Lauren did the same.

The woman grinned. "Oh yes I remember the both of you, Eric Delko, my have you grown!" she said as the pair head off towards room G289.

Lauren laughed. "You must have been up there a lot for her to remember you like that. She didn't really remember me."

"She's on one of the committees my mother helps run," Eric answered.

"Oh, I see. You ready to teach a class of high school kids?"

"How hard can it be?"

Lauren gave him look of uncertainty and said, "They've eaten lunch and they have no more than two hours to go. It's going to be just wonderful."

They knocked on the classroom door and Miss Downey beckoned them in. "Class! CLASS!" she said in a raised voice, the teenagers quieted down. Miss Downey had a thick English accent. She was from the United Kingdom. "Please would you welcome CSI Delko and CSI Wolfe who, have come from the Miami-Dade Crime lab to talk to you today about what it is they do as crime scene investigators, and do some demonstrations in their field of expertise."

"Isn't Lt. Caine your boss?" someone in the class yelled.

"Yes he is, he would have come too, but he has a case he's working on," Eric said.

"I'm sure he is. Does the case involve bailing his CSI's out of trouble?" a young man responded. Eric sensed trouble and tensed up a little.

"Eric just calm down alright don't let them get to you they're kids," Lauren whispered in his ear while they waited for the final bell to ring, signaling the start of class.

Five minutes later the final bell rang, and Eric started the introduction to fingerprinting. "CLASS, I want it quiet while the CSIs are explaining things about collecting evidence," Miss Downey said.

"Do we have to Miss D?" the same young man said speaking again. Miss Downey was about to answer but Lauren stopped her.

"Young man what's your name?" Lauren asked.

"Dominic Gothland," he said answering the CSI.

"Mr. Gothland, why are you in this class?" Eric just stood back and watched her. He loved this side of Lauren.

"Because I get to meet hot CSI chicks like you." Half the class giggled the other half just stared back at him disgusted.

Miss Downey couldn't believe this. She was beginning to regret having them out here. "Dominic, just stop staring at Miss Wolfe and concentrate on what CSI Delko is saying!" Miss Downey said annoyed.

He stopped talking and let Eric continue. Lauren kept her eye on him. Why she didn't know but she did. She was here for a reason. The rest of the class went smoothly; Dominic slept the rest of the class period.

"Does he always fall asleep like that?" Eric asked Miss Downey.

"Pretty much, he calls this his 'Bird Course,' because he thinks he can fly through it and pass. He's got another thing coming. I am giving a test next week on what they have learned today." Eric and Miss Downey saw Lauren head over to the sleeping Dominic.

Lauren put a hand on his shoulder and shook him a little. "Wake up sleepy head, you're being disrespectful to your teacher, and you aren't going to pass the class. Test next week on the stuff we talked about."

"I bet she's fun to work with," Miss Downey said to Eric.

His eyes moved in Lauren's direction and he smiled. "She is. How come, if you don't mind me asking, how come you have all the qualifications to be a CSI, but chose to teach Science in school? Wouldn't you rather be out in the field, doing what you teach?" Eric started to get the experiment ready for the next class.

"I like to teach, not much on the field work. Plus I like kids." Miss Downey looked up as Lauren escorted Dominic out. She saw Lauren slip something into his pocket. It looked like a business card. "He's got a troubled home life, parents don't care. I've had him in class stoned out of his mind before; drunk too, he always sleeps it off."

"He's drunk at this hour?" Lauren asked walking back over to them.

"Yep, his dad owns a liquor store. He steals from it when his dad isn't looking."

"I think it's sad when parents don't care about their kids. I mean come on we're talking about your children," Lauren said thinking of Speed.

"Well, what are you going to do? You can't stop them," Miss Downey sighed. Eric and Lauren just agreed as Miss Downey's 6th hour students made their way to their seats.

The next class period went by fast. The kids were great, they asked a lot of questions, and were eager to learn.

The final bell rang signaling the school day had ended. A handful of kids stayed behind to ask more questions. "What is it like to drive hummers every day?" one young man asked.

"I have to admit it's pretty cool," Lauren said grinning.

"I would have to agree. Not too many people can say they get to drive hummers at work," Eric added.

"What's it like to work for Lt. Caine?" another student asked.

"It's awesome. He's definitely someone you don't want on your bad side," Eric said grinning.

"It's an honor to work with and for Lt. Caine," Lauren responded. They answered and few more questions from the students.

Miss Downey sighed and went about her task of tidying her classroom up. She loved having visitors, but it occasionally did disrupt the lessons.

* * *

As always, Speed was bent over a microscope with his earbuds in his ears and his head bobbing to music. Lauren walked up behind him and pulled out his earbuds. "Hey it was on the best part of the song," Speed groaned.

"Oops, sorry." Lauren started laughing. "Speed why don't you get an iPod, that way you can have all your songs on one player?"

"Lauren this works perfectly fine, plus I don't have time to go out shopping," Speed said looking into the microscope again.

Lauren gave him a look. "So, were the trace samples brought into the lab from mine and Eric's crime scene this morning?" Lauren asked leaning against the glass table.

"In the box behind you, I haven't had a chance to look at them yet. I've been doing trace from Calleigh's scene?"

"Didn't think Calleigh was in today. Thought she had court all day. I was shocked when Horatio said she was working today."

"No, the case got thrown out, Ryan and her got called to the Gables, double homicide," Speed answered.

"Oh I see, what about you? You get anything today?"

"No, my shoulder was hurting a lot this morning so Horatio told me to stay in the lab today just to be safe." Speed then added, "Last night was something, which we need to talk about."

"You think that's what made your shoulder sore, and yes we do need to talk about last night."

"Well I did pull you on top of me a couple of times." Lauren half laughed and smiled to herself. "You want to take a break and go outside to talk?" Speed asked.

"Yeah, just give me a minute to start these trace samples and then we can meet outside." Speed nodded and headed for the break room.

Ten minutes later Lauren met Speed outside. "Sorry about the wait, took longer than I thought," Lauren said as she took a seat next to him on the bench outside.

"It's alright." The two sat in silence for a couple minutes.

Speed began to speak but Lauren stopped him. "Hold on, IAB guy at 4p.m."

"Wolfe, Speedle," IAB officer Rick Stetler said nodding as he passed them and went inside.

"You know Speed, I think talking about this at work isn't such a good idea. We have a mole in the lab, and Rick is always going to be around," Lauren said placing her hand on Speed's right shoulder. He nodded in agreement and he looked out at the city of Miami. "You and Eric going out tonight?"

"I'm not sure if I am but I think Delko is, why?" He asked looking back at her. For a moment he got lost in her eyes and missed what Lauren had said. "What? I'm sorry I didn't hear you."

Lauren grinned and said, "I said, Ryan and I usually put the Christmas decorations up in my apartment about this time. Since he's working overtime I was wondering if you would help me." Christmas was just around the corner. It was four weeks away.

"Do I have to," he asked jokingly. Lauren playfully pushed him. "Yes, I will help you."

"Come on let's get back to work before Rick comes sniffing around out here." Lauren and Speed got up and head into the lab and continued their work until it was time to go home.

* * *

By the end of the day, Lauren and Eric hadn't made much progress on their case on the beach, and neither did Calleigh and Ryan on theirs. The rope they found was a dead end and no other leads came about. "Hey Speed you ready to meet some ladies," Eric said walking into the locker room.

"I think I'm going to pass tonight, Delko," Speed said grabbing his stuff from his locker.

"What are you talking about? I thought we planned on going out tonight?"

"I got plans," Speed said smiling at the person who just walked up to the locker room entrance. Turning around Eric saw Lauren leaning against the door frame. "See you tomorrow, Delko." With that Speed walked towards Lauren, put his arm around her waist and she did the same as they walked out to the parking garage.

* * *

Lauren had her heart set on getting some Chinese takeout, but Speed said he would cook her some instead. Lauren made a quick stop at the grocery store to get the ingredients.

"Smells good in here," she said handing him a bottle of beer once she poured herself a glass of red wine.

"Thanks," Speed said taking a swig of his beer.

"When's dinner gonna be ready, I'm starving."

"How about right now?" Speed looked at Lauren. He just noticed how much she and Ryan looked alike.

Lauren furrowed her eyebrows then smiled a little. "Speed, you keep staring at me. What's the deal?"

"Because you're cute, and I just noticed how much you look like Ryan."

"Thank you, I take that as a compliment, and I was called a hot chick today."

"Well... you are hot." Lauren's face turned a light shade of crimson as she blushed a little.

"We need to talk about last night." Lauren took a bite of her food. "Yummo!"

Speed smiled and took a mouthful of food himself. He put his fork down. "Last night for me wasn't a mistake. Being around you things are always better and I know as of right now, I'm falling in love with you."

Lauren smiled. "I love you too Speed, and I think we got a shot."

"How about a shot at being a couple?"

"I think so. You gonna ask me out on a date?"

"How about we turn this into a date?"

"Sounds good," Lauren said as she grabbed her wine glass to make a toast. "To us and taking chances."

"To us and taking chances," Speed responded and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

After finishing dinner Speed asked where her Christmas decorations were. "In the spare bedroom closet." Speed headed to the bedroom.

"You got a tree or do we have to go get one?" he called grabbing the box from the top shelf.

"Yeah I got one. We aren't allowed to have real trees. Speed you better not be taking that stuff down from the shelf!" Lauren yelled so he could hear her from the kitchen.

"Why not, I thought you wanted it down?" he called back.

"You need to be care with that shoulder," Lauren said as she came into the room.

"Ok mom," Speed said jokingly. It made Lauren laugh.

"Seriously Speed, you need to be careful." Speed stepped aside to let Lauren get the box from the top shelf.

"So where is your tree? In here too?" Speed asked looking in the bedroom closet.

"Yeah, it's on the other side under your pile of clothes."

Speed moved the pile clothes. "Got it."

Lauren had to laugh as she walked out into the living room. He didn't even care. He just threw his clothes on the floor. "If Ryan were living here with me he would so through you out."

"He's not here now is he?" Speed set the box down on the sofa next to the other boxes of Christmas decorations.

"You are so bad you know that?" Lauren said pushing him in the back.

"You think it's funny and don't lie to me," Speed said laughing. Lauren had to agree with him, it was pretty funny; Lauren and Speed started putting together the Christmas tree.

Now that the tree was up and secure it was time for the Christmas light; Lauren's least favorite part. "Okay, now it's time for the lights," Lauren said looking through one of the boxes.

"I thought fake Christmas trees came with lights?" Speed asked.

"Yeah, they do if you want to spend a pretty penny." Lauren searched for a few more seconds and then found the lights. "Found them."

"You want to check that the lights work?"

"You read my mind," Lauren said walking past him and stealing a quick kiss from him before plugging in the lights.

"Ok they seem all right."

"Then let's get decorating." Lauren picked up the lights from the beginning of the cord and started attaching them to the Christmas tree.

A couple hours later, Speed and Lauren had finished putting on the lights when Ryan walked through the door. "Hey little brother, I thought you were working overtime tonight?" Lauren asked walking over to him and giving him a hug.

"Nope, I closed the case," Ryan said heading to the kitchen to grab a beer. "I see you got the tree and lights up."

"Do you know that your sister is horrible at putting the lights up?" Speed said as Ryan came back into the room.

"Why do you think I'm the one that does it?" A goofy smile appeared on Ryan's face. Speed shook his head and took the beer from him. "You got any food Lauren? I'm starving."

"Of course. In the fridge as always," Lauren replied.

While Ryan looked for some food, Speed walked over and took a seat on the sofa; Lauren followed him. "You think we should tell Ryan about us?" he asked just above a whisper.

"Nah, let him figure it out for himself." Speed laughed and leaned in and kissed her.

"Hey Lauren can, I..." Ryan stopped mid-sentence when he saw Lauren and Speed. "Whoa, hold on. What's going on here?"

Speed and Lauren looked at each other after breaking the kiss. "What does it look like?" Lauren said.

"You're kissing."

"Ding, ding, ding! You are correct Ryan. Congratulations," Lauren said holding back laughter as she clapped her hands together.

Ryan smiled and said, "Well I'm happy for you, you need some happiness in your life."

"Thanks Ryan, now mom and dad are a different story."

"Why are your mom and dad a different story?" Speed asked.

"Later Speed, okay. How about we finish decorating the tree?"

Speed stole another quick kiss and said, "Sure, you gonna help, Ryan?"

"Yeah, let me eat and then I'll help." With that Lauren and Speed started decorating the tree and Ryan got something to eat.

Decorating the tree took all of five minutes with three people helping. They chatted for a little while before Ryan headed back to his apartment and Lauren and Speed headed to bed. Work was approaching and they needed their sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Lauren was in a cheerful mood. She walked into the Prints Lab looking for Eric; she found him. "Hey Eric, where have you been, I've been looking all over for you?" Lauren asked.

"Sorry, had a rough night last night," Eric said his eyes bloodshot. His head was throbbing; his body ached as if he had just been hit by a freight train; he wasn't sure why he even came in this morning. He knew Lauren would cover for him.

"Oh really? Is this good rough night or a bad rough night?" Lauren asked arching an eyebrow, but she soon became concerned for her friend. He looked worse than worse, if that was even possible.

"A bad rough night, I ate something that didn't agree with my stomach," Eric answered setting his tired and aching head on the glass tabletop.

"What did you have to eat?" Knowing Eric he could have eaten anything. Lauren had witnessed it too many times back in college.

What most people didn't know was that both Lauren and Eric had gone to school together at the University of Miami. They had met on the first day of class in a trigonometry class they had together. Right for the start there had been instant chemistry and they became quick friends. They had even dated for two months, but quickly realized that the relationship was purely physical and they would be better off as friends.

"Umm, some leftovers I had from a few days ago. I think it was some Chinese, but I'm not sure. I was drunk and hungry. I didn't know any better."

"Eric Delko, what am I gonna do with you? Why don't you go home then?"

"I don't know. I just figured maybe I could stay in the lab today and let Speed take some cases. I thought I could handle it and I have a lot of prints evidence to run."

"Eric, you can't even keep your eyes open. How are you supposed to do your work accurately? I can run the prints for you. Go home and I'll tell Horatio."

"No I'm fine!" Eric pleaded with his eyes half open. "Really. Lauren I'm fine."

Lauren knew that tone and look all too well. "Eric Delko, you listen to me. I want you to go home at least get some sleep and then you can come back if you like. We have a mole in this lab, and if that person catches you, Stetler will be here before you can notify Horatio. Everybody else is here. We can manage."

"Eric I would do as she says. I need all my CSIs at the top of their game. Go home or I'll drag you myself," Horatio said standing in the doorway to the Prints Lab. Eric nodded his head and Lauren looked at him as if saying 'I told you so.' Eric looked back at Lauren and he began to feel nauseated. He rushed into the nearest men's bathroom.

"Horatio, I'll run prints today if you want," Lauren said.

"Sure Sweetheart. I'll take Eric home. He obviously can't drive. Can you call Carmen and tell her to meet me at his place?" Horatio asked. Carmen was Eric's mother.

"Sure, but one more thing, H. Are you just going to leave his truck here?"

"No, I'll drive it. Get Speed to follow in a hummer."

"Okay, you want me to get Speed for ya too?"

"Please," he said walking towards the men's bathroom.

* * *

Speed was walking down the hallway to the Trace Lab when Lauren spotted him; he was looking at a file. "Hey Speed, can you follow Horatio in a hummer to Eric's place?" Lauren asked making him turn around.

"Uh yeah sure, but what's wrong with Delko?" Speed asked walking in sync with Lauren.

Lauren smirked and said, "Let's just say, he's hung over and ate some bad leftovers."

"Delko really needs to clean his fridge out." Looking around to make sure no one was there Speed whispered in Lauren's ear, "Come to the break room with me for a minute." Lauren followed him not knowing what he wanted.

When they were safely away from everyone he leaned forward and gave her a kiss. "I needed a kiss."

Lauren stepped back and looked into his deep brown eyes. "I love you."

"Love you," Speed repeated and kissed her again before they headed out to find Eric and Horatio.

They found them outside. Horatio was sitting in the driver's seat of Eric's black GMC Yukon; Eric was sitting in the passenger's seat asleep.

Just as Lauren was about to walk back into the lab her cell phone rang. It was dispatch. "Lauren Wolfe."

"CSI Wolfe, we have a homicide at the Corner Liquor Store."

"Alright, I'm on my way." Lauren hung up and went to go grab Alexx.

* * *

Detective Frank Tripp was waiting when Lauren pulled up onto the scene; Alexx pulled in behind her. "Hey Frank, what's going on?" Lauren asked walking up to the scene. Alexx close behind her.

"Not sure. The door to the store was locked and I kept knocking and no one came and answered. I would have assumed someone was there. They called it in," Frank said looking a little confused and annoyed.

"Who's the owner?" Lauren asked surveying the scene. Alexx wanted to know where her dead body was so she could get started.

"I don't even know that. I can't get in." Lauren continued to look around the property. She saw an opportunity, an open window.

"Frank, there's an open window over there," Lauren said pointing to the far left side of the building.

"Now Lauren, do you really think that I," he pointed to his slightly stocky figure, "would be able to get in through that window. Look at me," Frank said wiping away some sweat that had formed on his balding head.

"I meant me. Come on give me a boost, please," Lauren said trying to keep herself from laughing. She could see Alexx smiling behind him.

Frank helped Lauren up just enough so she could pull herself through the window. Once in the building, Lauren heard a noise and positioned her body in the same direction. Taking her gun out, she inched forward. "Frank, there's someone in here... Miami-Dade PD!" Lauren yelled. No one answered back.

The potential suspect ran a crossed the back of the shop. Lauren saw what she thought to be a young male from the corner of her eye. "MDPD freeze!"

"M-m-miss Wolfe. I didn't do it!" the young boy spluttered as Lauren pointed her gun at the boy's head. Lauren's eyes went wide with shock.

"Dominic, is that you?" she asked quizzically.

"Yes, please don't shoot me!" Lauren put her gun back into its holster and helped him up off the floor.

"Dominic, what happened in here?" Lauren asked upon seeing a dead man's body. She hoped he wasn't involved in the homicide, and she was also concerned for his safety. Something wasn't right about this situation.

"I-I can't tell you. They'll kill me," he stuttered.

"Who'll kill you?"

"The people who killed my father." He must have been horrified when it all happened. Then again for all she knew, Dominic could be covering up his own story. She hoped he wasn't because she believed he was innocent.

"Dominic I need you to open the door to let Detective Tripp and Dr. Woods in." He was hesitant at first, but Lauren reassured him everything would be okay; his hands shook with fear.

"Why isn't he in school?" Tripp asked.

"Frank, leave it for later, okay. Let's just find out what we can and deal with him later." Frank glared at the kid. "Dominic why don't you go sit in the hummer and wait for me okay. But first I need to process you. Alexx the body is all yours." Alexx went to the body and Lauren processed Dominic before sending him to the hummer. Coming back into the store she crouched down beside Alexx. "Alright Alexx, what do we got here?"

"Male victim was shot through the heart, looks to be from close range. The bullet was a through and through," Alexx said looking up and seeing Speed and Horatio walk onto the crime scene.

"Alexx, Lauren what do you have here?" Horatio asked. He kept his sunglasses on this time. The sun was glaring and shinning bright; Speed had his sunglasses on as well.

"Last name is Gothland. He owns this liquor store and his son Dominic, 17, apparently saw what happened," Lauren explained.

"We have a gunshot wound to the heart, killing him instantly, and the shot was a through and through," Alexx added. "Looks like a struggle as well." She examined the body further before letting the body baggers take him away.

"Eric and I talked to the kid's science class yesterday," Lauren said. "And apparently he's a 'problem child' according to the teacher, Miss Downey."

"I need to talk to the teacher," Horatio said.

"I'll talk to her H."

"You sure Lauren?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Okay, you two finish processing the scene and I'll meet you back at the lab."

* * *

Dominic watched from the hummer while Lauren and Speed did their job. He didn't know what to feel. His father never appreciated him, his mother either, but they did give him a place to stay and food to eat. That was it though. He had to buy his own clothes and pay for his car expenses. Even that was crapping out on him. His life seemed like it was falling apart before his eyes. He thought to himself, 'Now I'll probably be going to jail for life for something I didn't do.' He just shook his head and waited for Lauren to come get him.

He didn't know what was going to happen to him, and he'd have to put his trust in law enforcement, which growing up his father never trusted. Would he be going to jail for life or would he be proven innocent. He thought to himself again, 'Then why am I taking that stupid science class?' Life as he knew it now would be horrible until he was no longer living, or so he thought.

Dominic felt tears form in his eyes. He quickly wiped them away. He turned his attention back to Lauren and the other officer that was with her. One of them must have said something funny because they both were laughing hysterically. He caught himself laughing a little.

Dominic waited a couple more hours while the two CSIs processed the scene of his father's murder. The homicide detective kept questioning him and was starting to pressure him for answers he couldn't give or just didn't know. "Tripp lay off the kid for a while alright," Lauren said placing a calming hand on the detectives back.

"I can't help it, the boy killed his father," Frank responded.

"We don't know that yet. Innocent until proven guilty remember, Frank. We follow the evidence," Speed said holding up a clear evidence bag. It contained a hat the father had been wearing.

"Frank, I think it's best that you take a different case. I'll ask Virginia to work it with Speed and me." Frank just stared back at her and knew she was right. Dominic sat in the hummer watching them. "Just take him back to PD and I'll have Speed watch him. I need to go talk to his teacher, that's all Frank."

Out the corner of his eye, Dominic spotted his so called friends. 'Shit,' he thought to himself. Dominic sunk down into the seat of the hummer hoping that they hadn't seen him.

"Lauren, trouble at 12 o'clock," Speed said pointing towards a group of boys then walked over to them. "Can I help you?" he asked heading around to the back of the hummer to shut the trunk. He had a feeling these boys were bad news.

"No officer, just wondering why you have Dom? Is he under arrest?" one of the boys asked.

"That's none of your business," Speed said before adding, "Listen you need to back off and leave, you can't be here, this is a murder investigation."

"Sure thing officer," another boy said. Frank headed over to the hummer and Speed watched the boys back off and leave. From the corner of his eye he saw Lauren nonchalantly take some pictures of the boys. Speed motioned to Frank that it was okay to take Dominic from the Hummer and place in him his Crown Victoria.

* * *

Virginia met Lauren up at the school. They found Miss Downey getting ready for her next class. Lauren knocked on Miss Downey's door. "Come in," come in she said cheerfully.

"Hi, Miss Downey," Lauren said walking in.

"Officer Wolfe, what can I do for you?"

Lauren forced a smile. "This is Detective Caine and we need to talk to you more about Dominic. If that's okay?"

"Is everything okay? He wasn't in school this morning?"

"Yeah, he's fine. We got a call out today to his father's liquor store. Mr. Gothland was shot to death, and right now Dominic is looking pretty good for the murder. I found him in the store."

"I see, Dominic has been skipping lessons for most of the last month, except mine, in which he sleeps more than half the time," Miss Downey said pulling herself up and sitting on top of her desktop.

"What sort of friends does he hang around with when he is in school?" Virginia asked Miss Downey as she flipped open her little notebook.

"He has very few friends in school. Out of school is another matter."

"Have you ever seen any of them?" Lauren asked.

"Sometimes they wait for him outside the school gates. I have seen them pull him into a black Lexus and then drive off at high speed."

"Did you get a license plate by any chance?" Virginia asked.

Miss Downey leaned over and grabbed a notebook from her desk drawer. "Yeah here, 76E 453," she said handing over the notebook.

Virginia smiled. "Thanks, we'll get on this right away."

"Is there anything else you need to know?" Miss Downey added.

"No, not at the moment, but we will call if we need anything else," Lauren said.

"Or I'll call you if I think of anything else."

"Yes, you have my card right?"

"Yes I have yours and Officer Delko's."

"Officer Delko isn't in today so if you think of anything call me and thanks again," Lauren said as she got up to shake Miss Downey's hand. Virginia did the same.

"Oh okay, I'll ask the rest of the class if they've seen anything unusual with Dominic." The two officers thanked her again and left the high school.

Horatio and Speed were back at PD questioning Dominic. He was sitting with a can of cola in front of him along with an empty candy wrapper "Son, what happened," Horatio asked in a calm tone. Dominic sat there in silence.

"I'll only talk to the hot CSI chick who came to the school, the one from yesterday," Dominic muttered.

Horatio raised an eyebrow and looked at Speed. "Excuse me."

"H, he means Lauren, he wants to talk to Lauren," Speed said taking a seat in one of the chairs. "And dude she has a name."

"Ok I will only talk to CSI Wolfe," Dominic said remembering Lauren surname.

"I want the other CSI that was with her at school here too."

"Well you're out of luck because he's not here and he's not on this case."

"Look son, it's either Officer Speedle and me or one of us with CSI Wolfe, So which is it?" Horatio asked.

"You and CSI Wolfe," he said looking at Horatio.

"Fine. I got trace to run from this morning anyway," Speed said as Lauren and Virginia walked into the building.

"Hey, you get anything from the teacher?" Speed asked. "And Dominic only wants to talk to you, Lauren."

"Yeah, we got a few things. A license plate number off those kids that came by or should I say supposedly those kids that came by. We don't know if it's them. Nothing really big though."

"Okay, give me the plate number I'll go run it while I'm running the trace evidence," Speed said.

Virginia handed him the piece of paper and he took off down to trace, but before leaving he gave Lauren's hand a little squeeze. "What was that for?" Virginia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Doesn't Horatio give your hand a squeeze every now and then for encouragement?"

"Shut up. You two are together and don't lie to me," she said grinning.

"Maybe," Lauren said grinning as she headed into the interrogation room where Horatio was. "Ok Dominic, I understand that you will only talk to me?" Dominic gave Horatio a wary look.

"H, why don't you and Virginia go wait in the next room," Lauren said referring to the room with the two way mirror.

"Sure," Horatio said heading out of the room.

Lauren waited a few minutes before taking the rolling chair and bringing it kitty-corner from Dominic. "Ok Dominic, what happened?"

"I told you. I can't tell you even if I wanted to. They'll kill me."

"Dominic, do you see any of them here? What you say in this room does not go outside of this room," Lauren said then added, "Hold your hands out."

"Why?" Dominic asked wearily.

"Just do it. You'll see," Lauren said putting on a pair of latex gloves and getting out her equipment to test for gunshot residue.

"I fall asleep during that class," Dominic admitted as he held his hands out for Lauren.

"Does Miss Downey bore you that much?" Lauren ran a gauze pad over Dominic's hands.

He chuckled a little then said, "No. Not really. I'm just not interested in that kind of stuff, I guess."

"Then why take a science?" Lauren reached for her gunshot residue kit and set them on the glass table.

"'Cause I needed one more class so I just randomly picked it."

"Miss Downey seems to like you?"

"No one likes me. What are you doing now?" he asked as Lauren sprayed what looked like whater on the cotton pad.

"So if you're not interested in this kind of science then why are you asking all these questions?"

"I'm a curious guy. Plus I have the right know what you're doing to me. It's the law."

"I'm testing for GSR, which means gunshot residue."

"Do I have any on my hands?"

"No, it's negative, but soap and water could have taken care of that. Dominic that's why you need to tell me what happened, and everything that you saw."

He hesitated a moment." All I saw were these guys standing over my father's dead body. I was out in the back stacking the boxes in the storage room. I know who they are."

"I need you to write down what you saw in a formal statement."

"Okay, I was awake for that lesson. I know how to write these types of things."

Horatio walked back in and asked, "Son, where was your mother this morning?"

"I dunno, I think she's at home." He shrugged.

"Ok, let me ask you this, when was the last time you saw your mother?" Horatio stood in his usual sideways stance, head cocked slightly. He looked at the young man and waited for an answer.

"This morning, she was asleep in bed. More than likely drunk."

"We checked all over there was no sign of Mrs. Gothland," Horatio said to Lauren.

* * *

At the reception desk a woman's voice could be heard yelling, "WHERE'S MY SON!"

"Ma'am calmed down, who is your son?" Paula the front desk officer asked.

"Dominic Gothland!"

"Mrs. Gothland, you can't see him right now," Horatio said making his way over to her. "Mrs. Gothland, are you drunk?"

"Nnnnoooooo I'm not druuunnnkk!"

"Paula, could you get a female officer up here and have her escort Mrs. Gothland down to a holding cell, to sober up."

"Sure thing, Lt. Caine."

* * *

Back in the interrogation room, Lauren continued to talk to Dominic. "Dominic, what was your mom doing before you heard the shot?"

"She wasn't there. My dad and I were just there that day."

"Okay. I'll let you finish writing, and I'll be back to check on you later. When you're finished give your statement to Detective Caine, the one with the dark brown curly hair." Lauren paused a moment then added, "While I'm gone someone is gonna come take your fingerprints and a DNA swab okay. Let them do it." Dominic nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

A couple of hours went by before Speed was able to locate the owner of the black Lexus, Miss Downey spotted outside in the school parking lot. "Lauren," Speed said as she came into the Trace Lab. "I found out the owner of the Lexus, a Mikal Leobski."

"How old is he?"

"Twenty, and he's from Russia. He's here on a Student Visa and goes to Miami-Dade Community College."

"So we won't need Eric to translate?" Lauren asked.

Speed shrugged his shoulders. "I doubt it. How'd the questioning go?"

Lauren sighed. "Dominic is writing down everything he knows right now."

"Do you think he did it?"

"Personally, no I don't think he did it. That's why we need to prove he's innocent, and make sure he's alive by the time the case is solved. From everything Dominic's told me, these people who did murder his father are out for blood and are armed and dangerous."

"You gonna be pulling an all-nighter then?" Speed asked.

"More than likely, unfortunately." Lauren sighed and shifted her weight to her left leg and crossed her arms over her chest. "If I want to solve this case and make sure Dominic is alive."

"You want me to bring dinner here? I'll stay here and help help you." Speed instinctively took Lauren's hand in his and squeezed it. "A hungry CSI isn't a good CSI."

She laughed at his horrible attempt at a joke. "Yeah, if you cook it."

He let go of her hand and pulled her into a hug. "It wasn't exactly what I was thinking. I was thinking more along the lines of take out. Something fast and easy."

She hugged him back and thought for a moment. "Okay, then I get to pick and I pick Subway... even though Delko and I had it for lunch yesterday."

"Sounds good," Speed said leaning in to kiss her just as Natalia Boa Vista walked in.

"Cough!" Natalia made a coughing sound. "What's going on with you two?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing!" both of them said and at the same time breaking apart.

Speed and Lauren stood waiting for Natalia to speak. She must have come in for something. "Do you need something, Natalia?" Speed asked.

"Oh, yeah, I have DNA results from your crime scene this morning." Natalia handed the file over to Lauren, and she gladly took it. "Is there anything else you need?"

"Nope, that's it," Natalia said. But before the DNA analyst left she asked where Eric was. The Prints Lab was a mess. There was paper all over the floor, stacks of fingerprints to run, and much more.

"Delko went home sick. He has some kind of food poisoning," Speed said.

Lauren looked quizzically at the results Natalia had given her. She didn't want to believe what she saw. The results hand to be wrong they just had to be, but then again, DNA never lies. Dominic was a perfect match to the DNA found under his father's finger nails, everything else was unknown. "The DNA results from under the father's fingernails came back as Dominic's DNA. How many times did you run these samples, Natalia?"

"Um, once at first then I heard about you suspect's situation and ran them a few more times. The DNA came back to Dominic Gothland every single time. Sorry Lauren."

Speed looked at Lauren. He could see she was becoming worried. "This isn't looking good for him, Lauren."

"I think we're going have to go back to the crime scene. We need to find that gun. I'm waiting on Calleigh for the ballistic results."

As soon as Lauren finished talking, Speed heard the telltale sound of Calleigh's heels hitting the tile floor as she walked in; Natalia left the lab. "Hey guys. I got a match to the bullet that was found. It matches a gun used back in 1999 and 2001. The gun is a Smith and Wesson, you two obviously already know that, but the owner of record is, Joseph Harding."

"Joseph Harding, well let's bring this guy in. I'll have Virginia pick him up. Looks like he lives right next us," Lauren said.

Calleigh turned to leave. "I'm heading over to see how Eric is doing, and take him some good old Southern Chicken Soup. I'll see you two tomorrow. Good luck!"

"Goodnight, Calleigh," they both reply back.

"We need to go find that gun. How about you let Virginia know what we found and have her go pick up this Joseph Harding and then come meet me at the Hummer," Lauren said. The two went their separate ways.

* * *

Virginia grabbed Horatio before she left to pick up, Mr. Harding. She wanted a chance to talk to him. He was a very busy man. "Are you getting ready for tonight?" Horatio asked as they left the police department parking lot.

Virginia smirked. "As ready as I'll ever be. The kids love putting up the Christmas tree and the decorations. Christmas chaos in the Caine Household. I just love it."

"Yes, Christmas decorating is something in the Caine household. Kyle is a big help now."

"Yeah he is, but I think deep down he's just as excited as Albany and Mac. He's acting like he thinks a fourteen year old should. I just have to laugh sometimes. Are kids are wonderful."

"That they are, Virginia. I can see it all now. Mac helping you with dinner, which I can't wait for because I love your cooking, Albany getting all the Christmas wrapping paper and gifts ready for later, and Kyle getting all the Christmas ornaments out."

Virginia laughed and said as they pulled up to Mr. Harding's residence, "Me too, I just love Christmas time. You ready?"

"Let's go." Horatio gave her a quick kiss before heading up to the house.

Knocking on the door Virginia said, "Mr. Harding, Miami-Dade PD open up." They waited a couple minutes and then knocked again. This time Horatio did the honors. They heard footsteps and stepped back a little as someone opens the door. "Mr. Harding?"

"Yeah, you're looking at him," Joseph Harding said. "How can I help you folks?"

"Mr. Harding we would like you to come down to the police department. We need to talk to you about a homicide that was committed with your Smith and Wesson gun today," Horatio said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. My gun was stolen about a year ago, so I had nothing to do with it."

"Mr. Harding, you are coming with us to the police department. It would be in your best interest, and f you are in fact innocent that shouldn't be a problem now would it?" Horatio said head cocked to the side a little. Joseph stared back at them for a minute and then decided to go. As they walk to the car Horatio added, "I have my CSI's looking for that gun as we speak, and if I find out you did this then I am the least of your worries."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the crime scene, Lauren and Speed were searching for the murder weapon. "Speed, I don't see it anywhere. I mean we've looked all over this place, up, down, left, right, and sideways. The gun isn't here," Lauren said walking over to him shining her flashlight around the store one more time.

"I think there's one more place we need to look," Speed said pointing over at the store's big garbage bin.

"No way, we have to go dumpster diving. Are you kidding me?"

"Yes, and as I recall you had me dumpster diving on our last case, so it's your turn." Speed couldn't help but laugh, the expression on her face was priceless.

"Dammit," Lauren mumbled to herself and started making her way over to the garbage bin. "Speed, can you give me a lift?"

"Sure thing babe."

"Ugh, it stinks so bad in here. I think I'm gonna puke!" Lauren exclaimed as she scanned the garbage.

"Ewe, Speed this is so gross. This has to be the most disgusting dumpster ever." As she searched Lauren found some rotted fruit, a sandwich, and even a used condom. That's when she saw it, the gun, a black Smith and Wesson. "Speed, I found it!" Picking the gun up, she showed him. He took it from her and placed the gun in an evidence bag.

"You need help getting out?" Speed asked holding out his hands for Lauren to grab.

"Yes please," Lauren answered as she sat on the edge of the dumpster. Speed helped her down, and they headed back to CSI.

* * *

Joseph Harding sat in interrogation room two. He fiddled with the Coca Cola can Horatio and Virginia had given him. "Mr. Harding do you recognize this man?" Virginia asked putting a picture of Dominic's dead father in front of him.

Cringing at the site of the dead man, Joseph said, "No, no I've never seen that man before."

"Take a look again, because I think you know something. That young man over there in room one will be going away for his father's murder if you don't help. An innocent boy, Joseph will be going to prison for life if you don't start talking," Horatio said staring the man down.

"He, he owns The Corner Liquor Store, I buy my booze from there," Joseph said looking down at the table.

"Anything else?" Virginia asked. He was silent.

"Mr. Harding, two of my CSI's went back to the crime scene and found a gun, and it looks a lot like the one you claimed was missing," Horatio said putting a picture of the gun down on the table to show him.

"Okay, okay! Dominic runs with a gang called the Big Cats," Joseph said. "My son runs with them too, much to my dislike. My wife hardly ever talks to my son."

"What's his name?" Horatio asked flatly.

"Miguel Joseph Harding."

"Who else is in this group?" Virginia asked.

"I don't know. Miguel never really talked about it. My wife never let him."

"I see. Do any of them own a Lexus?" Virginia asked.

"Yes, yes they do. They have a black one I believe." There was a knock on the door and Lauren stuck her head in. Horatio walked over to her eager to hear what she had to say.

"Feel better?" he asked smiling. He noticed her wet hair and a change of clothes.

"Yeah, Speed is gonna get it later because I just realized that I went in the dumpster the last case we had. Anyway, Speed found some fingerprints, blood, and skin on the gun. He sent the DNA to Valera and she's running it now. Did you find anything out with Harding?"

"A few things. The gang Dominic hangs out with is called The Big Cats and they drive a black Lexus."

Lauren made a mental note of Horatio information. "Okay, here's the crime scene photos and the information we got on the license number Miss Downey gave us," Lauren said handing him the file.

Horatio turned back to, Mr. Harding. "Does the name Mikal Leobski, mean anything to you, Mr. Harding?"

"Um… no why?"

"How about this," he said showing him a picture of Mikal. "He's the registered owner of the black Lexus."

"Ah yeah, I know him, he comes to study with Miguel at the house."

"Okay, Mr. Harding, I think your son and Mikal are doing more than just studying. My CSI spotted him and few other boys. Can you tell me who they are?" Horatio placed several more photos in front of Mr. Harding.

Mr. Harding studied the photos for a moment, but couldn't ID anyone else. "No, I'm sorry. I just know Mikal and my son. I've seen Dominic around but the other three I have no idea who they are."

"Okay, I think that's it, Horatio," Virginia said looking at her husband.

"Wait!" Mr. Harding said.

"Yes Mr. Harding," Horatio said.

"My son, I haven't seen him all day he hasn't come home."

"I see. We'll do what we can. If you would like, Detective Caine will take you to file a missing person report."

"When was the last time you saw him?" Virginia asked.

"This morning, before he left for school. He usually calls me."

Horatio looked at the detective and then looked through the door at Lauren. She took notice and walked into the room. "Miss Wolfe, put a bolo out on the black Lexus, please."

"Sure thing, Horatio." Lauren pulled out her phone called in the bolo. "This is CSI Wolfe. I need a bolo out on a black Lexus. License plate is 76E 453."

* * *

Now that the photos of the murder weapon had been taken and presented, Speed was waiting on DNA and fingerprint results. Just as he was about to seal the gun back up he spotted some trace. He collected it and quickly headed to his office, the Trace Lab.

* * *

Lauren walked in just as the printer was spitting out the results of the trace sample Speed had found on the gun. "Whatcha got, babe?" Lauren wrapped her arms around his slender waist.

"Trace from the gun, and did you just call me babe?" Speed said his eyebrow arched.

"Yes I did, you got a problem with that?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah, we're in the lab." Speed said looking around. "The walls have ears."

"You didn't seem to have a problem earlier." Lauren backed up from him and gave him a look of confusion.

"Sorry, it's just that Stetler was around a half an hour ago."

Lauren sighed. "It's okay. It's been a long day."

"This is what I found," Speed said handing Lauren the results sheet. "Has everyone gone home, Where's night shift?"

"Yeah, Horatio and Virginia just left after they questioned Mr. Harding, and helped him fill out a report for something. So it's just us from day shift. Horatio told me we can use his office if we need it. Ryan left when Calleigh left, Natalia left a little while ago. I saw her in the locker room when I was taking a shower and Valera is still up there running the DNA, but I believe she's leaving after that." Speed's stomach started rumbling.

"I here ya, I'm starving too," Lauren said rubbing her stomach. "I got an idea. We get Ryan to come back out here and help us, and when he comes we tell him to bring some dinner."

"I like that idea, make the new guy work through the night." Lauren just laughed and hugged him. She then pulled out her cell and called her brother.

* * *

Ryan arrived a half hour later, dinner in hand, three Subway sandwiches. Lauren met up with him. "Thanks Ryan you're my favorite brother."

"You're welcome, and I'm your only brother. So what's with the three sub combos you and Speed starving?"

"Yes and the third one is for someone else. Can you take all of that to the break room, Speed is already in there."

"Yeah, I'll meet you there."

Lauren thanked her brother again, and headed over to the interrogation rooms. She walked into room one and saw Dominic sitting, fiddling with his hands. "Hey sport. You hungry," Lauren asked walking into the room.

"Yeah, I'm starving," he said rubbing his stomach.

"Well, you're in luck. My brother brought us some dinner. We got subs from Subway."

"Really? I love Subway." He smiled from ear to ear and there was a sparkle in his eye. Lauren felt a little sad. His parents probably never treated him with any kind of respect or kindness.

"Yeah, I got you an Italian BMT with a root beer and some cheetos."

"Man, that's my favorite, how did you know?"

"I'm a CSI, Dominic. I can figure things out that you wouldn't believe. So come with me and get some dinner." He gladly got up from the chair and followed Lauren to the break room.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that night, at the Caine Household, the kids were getting excited, especially Albany and Mac. This was their favorite time of year. They loved putting up the Christmas tree and the decorations. Kyle was more of a helper now, but deep down he was still excited. "Kyle, honey can you go get the ornaments down from the shelf in the storage room?" Virginia asked.

"Yeah, sure mom." Kyle does what he is told and retrieved the ornaments from the storage room shelves; Horatio was bringing in the tree through the back door. Albany, 12, was getting the wrapping paper for present wrapping after dinner, and Mac the youngest, 10, was helping Virginia with dinner. He was setting the table.

"Mac, I see your father coming up to the house. Can you go put the tree stand over in the corner in the living room?" Virginia told him.

"Yeppers," Mac said setting the napkins down.

Virginia turned back to the stove, where the pot of beef stew was simmering. The biscuits were baking in the oven. She smiled as she heard Horatio and the children talking. They were putting the tree in the stand. Mac, Kyle, and Albany were holding the tree while Horatio screwed the screws into the tree.

"Does the tree look straight kids?" Horatio asked.

"To the left a bit dad," Mac said. Horatio got back down on the floor and loosened to the screws a little so Kyle could move the tree to the left a little.

Virginia walked in and said, "That's perfectly straight."

"Good because I'm not getting back down there again," Horatio said laughing. "I'm getting too old for that." He had pine needles in his red hair.

"Dinner is ready, so go wash your hands and let's eat."

All three kids headed to the bathroom to wash up while Horatio and Virginia headed into the kitchen to put the food on the table she brushed the pine needles out of her husband's hair.

"Wait, I didn't finish setting the table," Mac said as he ran into the kitchen to finish what he had started.

"Hurry up Mac, I'm starving," Kyle said grinning as he entered the kitchen.

Mac finally finished setting the table and they all sat down to eat dinner. "Hey dad, is Speed coming over for Christmas this year?"

"Um, I'm not sure Kyle. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering because isn't he dating Lauren Wolfe now?"

"Ooo, I think Kyle's got a crush," Albany sang.

"Shut up. No, I don't I was just asking if he was coming over, and I thought he had a girlfriend now," Kyle spat back getting defensive. True he did have a crush on Lauren, but it was just a crush nothing more. She was out of his league and age range.

"Alright you two cut it out," Horatio said trying not to laugh.

"We don't know if he's coming. We haven't asked him yet honey," Virginia said smiling.

"How about we have Kyle go ask Lauren if they want to come over once they leave her parents place," Albany added.

"Allie, stop it! I don't have a crush on Lauren!" She busted into a fit of laughter. You had to admit, seeing the look on Kyle's face was priceless. "Mom, make her stop."

"Alright honey, stop teasing your brother. Come let's eat before the dinner starts to get cold we have a lot of decorating and wrapping to do," Virginia said. The conversation of Kyle's crush on Lauren stopped and was replaced with Christmas talk.

After the lovely and delicious dinner was eaten, the dishes were done, and the kitchen was spotless. The same couldn't be said for the living room. Christmas decorations were everywhere. Mac and Albany were running around while Kyle, Horatio, and Virginia sorted out the Christmas ornaments. "Chill out there Mac Attack. These ornaments are breakable," Virginia said laughing.

"Sorry mom!" Mac yelled as he ran down the hallway to his bedroom.

"Honey, our kids are nuts," Horatio said.

The decorations were sorted and the kids were surprisingly waiting patiently. "Alright dig in guys," Virginia said as she grabbed the first ornament. It was an ornament that was given to her for Mac's first Christmas.

"Wait, one more thing to remember, be careful with the ornaments and let's try not to break any this year okay," Horatio said loudly.

It didn't take them very long to decorate the tree. Horatio and Virginia were surprised that only one bulb was broken which they were thankful for. "Mom, do we want the angel or the star on top of the tree this year?" Kyle asked holding them up.

"I don't know, guys what do you think?"

"Star!" Mac replied.

"Angel!" Albany replied.

"How about this, what did we have up last year?" Horatio asked. His two youngest were about to answer but he stopped them. "Kyle what did we have last year?"

"Um... from what I remember it was the star."

"Okay then, it's the angel."

"Can I put it on top daddy?" Albany asked.

"Sure sweetheart." Horatio took the angel from Kyle, and lifted his daughter up so she could reach the top of the tree. "It's perfect, Albany."

"Now who's ready for gift wrapping?" Virginia asked.

"Me!" they all replied.

This was the first year that all the kids knew about Santa not being real. Mac took the news well when he first learned about Santa not being real. Albany was a little upset in the beginning, but later realized she could now bug her parents about what she wanted for Christmas.

"Mom, where are our presents?" Albany asked.

"Who said you're getting any this year?" Virginia said grinning. Albany pulled a face. "Whose presents should we wrap first?"

"Let's have Kyle wrap Lauren's," Albany said with a smirk.

"You are so gonna get it, Allie," Kyle said getting up to chase her. She took off running and screaming. The rest of the family couldn't help but laugh.

Once they had all calmed down they began to wrap presents and Kyle did end up wrapping Lauren's with help from Horatio.

Two hours later they had finished and were wiped out. Kyle went to take a shower before going to his room while Mac and Albany went to bed. Horatio and Virginia put the presents around the tree before they too headed to bed.

* * *

Early the next morning, Horatio, Virginia, Alexx, Calleigh, and Eric walked into the break room to find three sleeping CSIs. "How cute is that?" Virginia said looking at them. "Where is a camera when you need one?" Speed was at one end of the sofa and Ryan was at the other and Lauren was sprawled out on her stomach. Her head on Speed's lap and her feet on Ryan's lap. "Morning sleepy heads rise and shine!"

"Virginia come on, they've been working all night give them a break," Eric said chuckling. He noticed that Lauren's shirt was lifted up a little bit. His eyes went straight to the little dark spot on the lower part of her left hip. It was a tattoo oh hot pink lips. He laughed to himself remembering the night she got it.

It was the night after finals and Lauren, a bunch of friends, and himself went out for a night of drinking. Lauren decided it would be fun to get a tattoo. She begged Eric to take her, and he agreed. Lauren couldn't decide on what to get so Eric suggested some hot pink lips on her lower left hip – he was slightly drunk too. While the tattoo artist was permanently applying her tattoo Lauren found out why Eric chose that spot. The sensation she got from the tattoo artist touching that area of her hip was, sensitive in more ways than one. When Lauren realized that she had shot Eric a dirty look as if saying 'Thanks, I should have known.'

"Shit, what time is it?" Lauren asked lifting her head up. "Speed wake up! Ryan get up!" Lauren sat up and pulled her shirt down concealing her small lips tattoo. Ryan and Speed stirred a little and slowly began to wake up. After Dominic ate his dinner Ryan, Speed, and Lauren decided it would be a good idea to put Dominic under police protection just in case Mikal tried coming after him.

Suddenly Horatio's cell phone rang. "Horatio you better get down here. Mrs. Gothland is hung up," Frank said.

Horatio ran his hand through his red hair. "That's all that boy needs," he said making Lauren look at him quizzically. "Alright Frank, I'll be right there."

"Horatio, what's wrong?" Lauren asked as Ryan handed her a cup of coffee.

"Dominic's mother was just found hanging in her cell by a jail guard." Lauren, Speed, and Ryan's mouths dropped open.

"That poor boy," Alexx said following Horatio, Speed, and Lauren into to the holding area. There she was, hanging from the bars by the window.

"Did she hang herself or was she put up there?" Horatio asked looking at Mrs. Gothland's hanging body.

"She hung herself. Apparently a few people saw her do it to," Frank stated.

"Dominic is going to be heartbroken, even if they didn't care about him he loved them," Lauren said leaning against Speed. "I'm going to go tell him."

"I'll get Eric and Calleigh to process this cell. Alexx you got the body. We treat this as a crime until we for sure find out it's a suicide." They all nod and went their separate ways. Calleigh and Eric arrived a few minutes later.

* * *

Horatio was making his way to his office when he spotted Paula walking toward him. "Lt. Caine, there is a social services lady waiting for you in reception, she wants to talk to you about Dominic," she said informing the Lieutenant.

"Okay, thank you ma'am."

* * *

Meanwhile, Lauren took Dominic aside to tell him about his mother. "Hey Dominic, how'd you sleep last night?"

"Okay, the floor isn't exactly comfortable. When can I go home and take my mom with me?" Dominic asked. He looked dreadful.

"Um..." Lauren started but paused. This was the one part she hated, telling a person a family member has been murdered. Where was Horatio when you needed him? He was always good with this stuff. "As far as going home we want to keep you here until we catch the people who did this to your father, and when we do you, um... you won't be... you won't be going home with… with your mom."

"Why, is she gonna stay in jail? She was just drunk," Dominic said as he laughed nervously.

"Dominic, can you sit down for me please," Lauren asked the teenage boy.

"Okay, what's going on?" He sat down.

"Dominic, Lt. Caine got a call about twenty minutes saying he was needed in the holding area. Your mother was found hanging from the jail cell."

Dominic didn't want to believe Lauren and he didn't. She had to be lying. Both of his parents couldn't be dead, that can't be right. "No, no, you're lying to me, my mom can't be dead too."

Lauren responded, her voice soft, "No, I'm not lying. CSI Duquesne and CSI Delko are down there now. We think it was suicide."

"Can I see her?" Dominic choked out.

"In a little while, our Medical Examiner is going to call me and then we can go see her okay."

Dominic nodded his head and Lauren took a seat next to him. "My parents weren't the best parents in the world, but I still loved them." Lauren saw tears fall from his blue eyes and land on his jeans. Lauren found a tissue in her pocket and gave it to him. "What am I gonna do, I have no family left."

"What about uncles and aunts?"

"No, I don't have any of them both my parents were an only child."

"Grandparents?" Lauren asked. Dominic nodded his head no. "Well, Lt. Caine is talking to social services right now, and they'll come talk to you when they're finished with him."

He nodded again. "Miss Wolfe, could I have a drink please?"

"You can call me Lauren, Dominic, and sure what would you like?"

"Orange juice please, if you have it."

"I'll go see what we got in the break room. I'll be back."

"Thank you. Lauren, can you find out if Miss Downey could stop by? I need the notes from what I missed on Friday."

"I'll see what I can do, just hang in there, Dominic."

"Okay. Thanks again, Lauren." As Lauren left she saw Horatio and the Social Worker walking toward her.

"Be careful he's a little shaken up about his mother. I'll be in the break room if you need me, Horatio."

"Thanks Lauren. Is there anything else?" Horatio asked her.

"No, I'll be back in a little bit. I'm just going to get him something to drink."

"Okay. Thank you, Lauren."

When Lauren walked into the break room Speed was there getting himself a coffee. "Hey hot stuff," Lauren said grinning as she wrapped her arms around his slender waist.

"Hello yourself, did Dominic sleep okay?"

"He said he slept okay. Horatio and the social worker are with him now." Speed hugged her tightly.

"Aw! Now that's cute," Eric said coming in to grab himself a coffee. "So how long have you two been together then?" He took a sip of his coffee

"A couple days," Lauren said quickly giving Speed a kiss on the lips before anyone else entered the break room.

"Well I'm happy for the both of you." He looked at Lauren and smiled. He truly was happy for her. If she wasn't with him, Speed was the perfect person for Lauren. Lauren was the perfect person for Speed.

"Thanks," they both say just as Virginia walked.

"Hey guys, the black Lexus has been spotted at an abandon warehouse on the east side of Flagler. Pick up your Kevlar vests on the way out, they were spotted with guns and are armed and dangerous."

"Just let me grab something for Dominic and I'll meet you outside of the interrogation rooms," Lauren said. She grabbed an orange juice from the refrigerator and left the break room.

Lauren knocked on the door. "I got your juice for you Dominic."

"Cool! Thanks Lauren. Did you get hold of, Miss Downey? I really need the notes."

"No, I'm sorry. I have to go. The black Lexus was spotted in a warehouse on Flagler, but I'm sure the social worker will help you out."

Horatio came up behind Lauren. "Lauren, here's your vest. Are you ready?"

Dominic looked at Lauren and then Horatio. He was shocked when Horatio handed Lauren the bullet proof vest. "Yeah, let's go. I'll be back later Dom."

"Okay be careful please."

"I will. Hang in there." Lauren followed Horatio and met up with Virginia, Ryan, and Speed. Dominic sighed and took a sip from his orange juice. The social worker looked at him and smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

The black Lexus pulled up outside the warehouse; two of the members were waiting for them. "Hey homies, what took you guys so long?" Hector Cruz asked, one of the members of the Big Cats.

"We stopped to pick up, Miguel," Ramon Martinez said, who was also part of the gang.

"You still havin' second thoughts about us Miguel?" Joel Mendez asked standing and sticking his head in the passenger back seat window. Miguel started to say yes but quickly changed it to no.

"Good, because the only way you're gettin' out is if you're no longer living, and I'm sure you don't want to die," Pablo Cortez said getting out of the car.

Mikal reached for the stereo in the vehicle and turned the music up loud enough so they could hear it, but low enough so they could still talk. Miguel said nothing. She just sat in the back seat of the car.

"Now all we need is to get Gothland permanently into the gang," Mikal said lighting a cigarette.

"Please, that wuss. All he does is talk trash. He wouldn't have the guts to be an actual Big Cat," Hector said.

"Hey! Back off Hector. He's not a wuss!" Miguel spat back.

"Yeah a complete wuss, he even ran and hid when we did over his dad's shop yesterday!" Mikal added.

"I would to," Miguel mumbled under his breath.

"What did you say," Mikal said turning around to face Miguel.

"I, uh... said maybe you're right. Yeah, maybe you're right." He knew Hector could see right through him. He knew the he was having second thoughts about joining the gang. Miguel just hoped Mikal didn't do anything about it, because he would be a dead man. He wished he could find a way to get out of the Big Cats without ending up six feet under.

Mikal pulled Miguel out of the car. "I think it's about time you prove yourself worthy in this group, Miguel."

"Um, okay what do I have to do?" He asked hesitantly.

"Steal something from the Miami-Dade Crime Lab."

"What are you crazy, from Lt. Caine's lab? I'll get caught!"

"What is that? What did you say?" Miguel didn't have a chance to answer, because they could hear sirens in the background. The police were closing in on them. "Hector, hide the Lexus!" Mikal yelled as he dragged Miguel into the warehouse. Hector quickly did as he is told and they all ran into the warehouse. If the CSI's of Miami-Dade County wanted to bring them down then they'll have to kill them all. Miguel started to shake with fear.

* * *

A couple miles away, Horatio, Virginia, Speed, Ryan, Lauren, and SWAT were making their way to the abandoned building. "H are we all gonna go in there?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, Mr. Wolfe. We are all going in there." Ryan took a few deep nervous breaths then exhaled. This would be his first intense case. He wasn't sure how it would turn out.

Pulling up to the warehouse the Lexus was nowhere to be found. "You think they hid the car, and went into the warehouse Horatio?" Lauren asked.

"Yes and let's be careful okay guys. We break into groups."

"I'll go with Lauren," both Ryan and Speed said at the same time. Lauren smiled at the look on Ryan's face. Speed was nervous, everyone could tell. After he'd been shot, back in September, Speed was a little wary when it came to firing guns. She didn't blame him. If she were in his place she would have been the same way, maybe even worse.

"Okay, Virginia and I will be together. SWAT is here and will go in on my command. They'll be patrolling the perimeter." Lauren, Speed, and Ryan nod in agreement. "Let's go then." The four CSIs exit the hummer and met up with Virginia and SWAT. "On the count of three we go in. 1…2…3."

Horatio opened the door and they assumed the shooting stance. There standing in the front of the staircase was Mikal and Miguel.

"Shoot him, Miguel. Do what I tell you!" Mikal yelled. Nothing happened.

"Miguel, don't do it put the gun down," Horatio said.

"He'll kill me if I don't. I don't wanna die," Miguel said as tears came to his eyes.

"SHOOT HIM!" Mikal yelled getting annoyed. Miguel's hands were trembling.

"Miguel put the gun down!" Horatio yelled.

"I can't do it!"

"You bastard!" Mikal grabbed the gun from him, and aimed the gun at the frightened teenager's back and fired a round into him. Mikal then fired another shot that grazed Horatio's arm. The shots didn't faze Horatio as he fire back. He and Virginia followed him as he ran off.

"Miguel, hang in there okay we're going to get you some help," Lauren said running over to him. "Try not to move. Ryan get rescue here."

"I don't wanna die," he tried to say.

Flashbacks of the day Speed was shot started to come back to him as he bent down to help Lauren stop the bleeding.

* * *

Horatio and Virginia were on the second level of the warehouse looking for Mikal and his crew. Horatio called in SWAT and they surrounded the building. "Which way did he go did you see him?" Virginia asked.

"We'll have to split up. This is a big place," Horatio said scanning the area.

"Ok, you go that way and I'll go this way," Virginia stated as she saw movement ahead of her.

* * *

The ambulance had just arrived. "Are you sure they aren't going to start shooting," one of the EMT's asked as the EMTs were helping Miguel.

"We got you covered just do your job and get him out of here. We'll do our job," Speed said. The EMT nodded and did his job; Miguel was on his way to Miami General Hospital.

"Ryan go with him and make sure his father is notified," Lauren said to her brother. Ryan nodded and climbed into the ambulance beside Miguel. Lauren looked at Speed, "You okay?"

"Yeah... I'm fine."

"Let's go help Horatio and Virginia. We'll search the first floor." Speed followed Lauren.

* * *

Back upstairs, in the warehouse, Horatio made his way around the second floor searching every room. When he finally met up with Virginia he said, "Nothing… where have they disappeared too, all the rooms are clear on this side of the building."

"They probably went downstairs," Virginia said whispering. The stairs suddenly squeaked "Who's there?"

"It's us. Speed and Lauren," Speed whispered.

* * *

At the hospital, the doctors had stopped Miguel's bleeding. Ryan was out in the waiting area waiting for Mr. Harding to show up.

"Please, can someone tell me where my son is?" A man's voice came from the information desk.

Ryan came out of the waiting area. "Mr. Harding," he said.

He looked at Ryan and quickly jogged over to him. "Is my son alright?"

"They're working on him right now, Mr. Harding. He was seriously injured. He received a gunshot wound to the lower back."

"I want to go see my son!" Mr. Harding exclaimed. "Please, can I go see him?"

"Mr. Harding, sir. You can't go back into the operating room. The best thing you can do for your son is to sit here and wait. I think you should call your wife. She would want to know."

"She's at work, she's a school teacher. It's parent teacher conferences tonight," Mr. Harding said running his hand through his thinning salt and pepper hair.

"Sir with all due respect, I think your wife would want to know what's going on with her son. The parent/teacher meetings can wait."

"Sure, I'll call the school, get her to come."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the warehouse, Mikal and the other boys were sneaking up behind the four officers. Horatio heard someone cock a gun; he looked from Virginia to Lauren to Speed. Suddenly a shot rang out from behind them, and the bullet just missed Speed's head. Horatio and the others returned fire. Lauren hit Hector killing him instantly. Virginia and Horatio fired more shots.

The shots died down, and the four officers crept forward slowly. Hector and Mikal were dead, and the other three were injured. "H! You ok?" Lauren asked looking at her Lieutenant.

"I'm fine. It was just a graze."

"You're getting that checked out once we get out there, Mr. Caine," Virginia said giving her husband a look.

Speed bent down and felt for a pulse in Mikal neck. "He's dead."

"This guy's dead too," Lauren said checking Hector for a pulse. Horatio called off SWAT and then proceeded to arrest the injured gang members. The remaining members were treated and carted off to jail. He then called Alexx and Calleigh down to the scene.

* * *

At the hospital, the doctor appeared at the waiting room door. When he saw Miguel's parents he walked over to them to deliver some bad news, "Mr. and Mrs. Harding, your son is out of surgery. The bullet damaged his spinal cord, I'm afraid Miguel will be paralyzed from the waist down. It's very unlikely he'll ever walk again," said the doctor.

"No! It can't be true! He wanted to be in the police force. Do what these nice people do," Mrs. Harding sobbed pointing to Ryan.

"Mrs. Harding, I'm very sorry."

Ryan noticed his sister walk into the waiting room. He walked over to her. "Hey Lauren, everything ok?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. It's all over now. Mikal and another member was shot and killed. The rest of them were injured."

"Were you hurt?" Ryan asked looking her body over for any bandages.

Lauren smiled in light of the horrific situation. "Nope all in one piece see," she said as she showed Ryan she was fine.

He breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good. What about Horatio, Virginia, and Speed?"

"They're alright. Horatio got a graze on the arm but you know him."

"That's great," Ryan said relieved. Horatio and Virginia walk in. Speed following close behind with a dazed look on his face. "Speed you ok?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine Wolfe." Speed sat down and rubbed a hand over his head.

Lauren walked over to him and gave him a hug. "You really okay Tim?" Lauren asked kissing his cheek.

"Yeah I'll be fine once I get out of this place," Speed answered the muttered, "I hate hospitals." Lauren looked at him and knew that was only half the truth.

She leaned forward again and whispered in his ear, "We'll talk tonight when we get home."

Mrs. Harding got up. "Can I see my son please?"

"In a few minutes ma'am they're bring him down to recovery. A nurse will be out to escort you to his room in a few minutes," the doctor said.

Mrs. Harding nodded. "Please get the guys who did this."

Horatio smiled and said, "Mrs. Harding, we already took care of that, okay. You don't need to worry about them anymore. Just focus on helping your son."

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Mrs. Harding said giving Horatio a weak smile. Just then a nurse came out to escorted Miguel's parents to him room.

"What a day and a half," Lauren said getting up from the waiting room chair. Speed did the same. "H, I need a vacation," Lauren added jokingly.

"I second that and third that," Ryan said as they all headed back to the lab.


	7. Chapter 7

Horatio, Speed, Lauren, and Virginia exited the elevator, and walked into the reception area of the Crime Lab. Lauren saw Dominic's science teacher standing near the desk talking to Paula. "Miss Downey, what are you doing here?" Lauren asked walking up to her, Speed close behind.

"I heard Dominic was here, I brought him his school work that he missed on Friday," Miss Downey said looking around the reception area.

"You looking for someone?" Speed asked.

"Nobody, I'm looking for nobody, Detective," Miss Downey said handing Lauren a folder with all Dominic's missed homework.

"You looked like you were," Speed observed.

Miss Downey smiled and turned and headed for the elevator. Pip Downey sighed and thought to herself, 'He's probably out at a crime scene.' The elevator doors opened and Eric walked out looking down at the file in his hands.

Eric walked straight into, Miss Downey. "I'm sorry… Miss Downey. What you doing here?"

"I heard Dominic was here so I brought him some school work that he missed on Friday," Pip said bending down and picking up the folder Eric had dropped. Lauren and Speed were watching them from the reception desk. Speed smiled at Lauren and they just laughed. Eric turned at the laughter.

"Mr. Delko, your file?" Miss Downey said handing it to him.

"What, oh yeah thanks, Miss Downey."

"Please call me, Pip."

"Pip… short but sweet," he said making Pip blush.

"It's short for Philippa, Mr. Delko."

"You can call me Eric."

"Okay, Eric. Look I got to go, I have school work to mark and a whole list of house work chores that need to be done and my laundry. I better go."

"Okay, I'll see you around then?" Pip went to move away only to find Eric was still holding her hand from when she gave him back the folder.

"Hey Delko! You gotta let go!" Speed yelled from the reception desk.

"Not before I get her cell number."

"I figured that," Lauren said grinning.

"Well I have yours. You gave me your card."

"That's my work number, this is my personal number," Eric said softly writing it down on the back of a new card.

Pip looked down at her feet. "I don't have a cell phone, it got stolen from the home room just after you and Miss Wolfe came and gave that talk."

"Did you report it?"

"Yes to the Principal."

"Did he or she do anything about it?"

Pip shook her head. "No, we don't know who it is, but us teachers think it's either a staff member or a student, you can have my home number though." Pip wrote it down and handed it to him before getting walking into the elevator.

Lauren turned and looked at Speed. "I think Delko's got a little crush on the science teacher."

"And that's a shocker to you?" Speed chuckled. "Let's go see how Dominic is and finish our reports for the case so we can go home," Speed said placing a hand on Lauren's lower back.

"Sure," Lauren said watching Eric head for his Prints Lab.

* * *

Several hours later, Lauren and Speed were still in the lab working on their written reports when Horatio walked in. "Hey, what are you two still doing here?"

"We could say the same to you, Horatio," Speed answered back.

Horatio smiled, and out of nowhere Virginia popped up behind him. "What are you two still doing here?" she asked. Lauren, Speed, and Horatio laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Horatio just asked that," Lauren said.

"Eric and Calleigh just left after I made them go home," Horatio said. "So what are you two still doing here?"

"Dominic left with the social social worker, and we wanted to finish the paperwork for the case and then we got some trace samples. Don't ask me why because I have no idea. What are you two still doing here? Thought you would be home with the kids?" Speed explained.

"We're leaving now we just wanted to make sure you guys left. So go home now. Everything can wait till later. And don't bother coming in tomorrow. You two have the day off," Horatio said.

"I was going to go see Dominic's social worker and see if I can help him out" Lauren said.

"Sweetheart, worry about that later. Go home get some rest okay."

"Okay," Lauren said. Speed grabbed Lauren's hand and led her out into the hallway.

* * *

Lauren and Speed drove separately, because they both had come into work at different times. Lauren headed up the steps to her apartment. As soon as Lauren shut the door, Speed pinned her to it and kissed her passionately. "I've been waiting to do that all day," he said breaking the kiss.

Lauren smiled seductively. "Me too. Let's eat. I'm starving."

Speed and Lauren sat in silence at the kitchen table for a moment before Lauren spoke. "Tim, are you really okay?"

"I'm fine, babe, really. It just shook me up a little bit."

"Tim, you looked more than just shook up."

"I froze, okay," Speed snapped. "I-I just froze. I don't know what happened and then I saw something fly by my head and then realized that it was a bullet. That's when I froze. I should probably resign because I can't seem to do my job."

"Speed, you do your job very well," Lauren said rubbing her hand over his. "You were shot just three months ago. That's not very long. It may take awhile for you to get back into the swing of things. It's okay, baby."

"I froze, Lauren! What if it happens again and I can't fire my gun, because I keep thinking back to the day I got shot. What if some innocent person dies because I can't do my job? What if I can't do my job and I end up dying because of it?" He paused for a moment then continued, "What if, because I can't do my job you get hurt or even worse die because of it."

"Tim, you can't worry about the 'what ifs' in life, and that won't happen. You need to think positive."

Lauren had finished her dinner and walked up behind him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "What happened today happened and you can't take that back. Try to forget about it okay." She began to kiss the side of his neck.

"Okay... how about we take it to the bedroom."

"I like that idea."

"I love you so much, Lauren," Speed said getting up from the chair and capturing her lips with his. Lauren led him to her room. Speed shut the door behind him.

* * *

As soon as Eric got home he turned his coffee machine on and jumped in the shower before placing an order with the local pizza place. Pouring a mug of Café Cubano, Eric entered Pip's number into his cell phone and hit save before he decided to call her. A sleepy voice picked up. "Hello."

"Pip Downey, it's Eric Delko, I was wondering if you got home alright. Sorry to call you so late."

"No, it's okay, I'm glad you did ring me," Pip answered.

"I was hoping you would go out with me for coffee tomorrow around lunch time?" Eric asked.

"Um I ... I have papers to mark and….. and laundry to do," Pip said stuttering a little.

"Pip you sound nervous," Eric observed.

"Eric, don't take this the wrong way, but I've never been out with a guy before, this dating thing is all new to me."

"Pip, it's just coffee and a sandwich," Eric said before adding, "Meet me at Auntie Belham's. It's just across the street from the crime lab."

"Okay... about 12ish?"

"Alright sounds good. I'll see you at twelve then." Eric's doorbell rang. "Pip, I gotta go my doorbell just rang, it's the pizza guy, and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok bye," Pip answered before hearing the click from Eric's phone.

Eric smiled to himself as he sat down on his sofa to eat his pizza. He picked up his cell phone again and dialed Lauren's cell phone number. It rang four times before she picked up. "Delko, this better be good," Lauren said a little out of breath.

"It is Lauren. She's meeting me for coffee at lunch."

"Who is? Tim, cut it out for like two seconds, please," Lauren said laughing.

"Pip Downey."

"You working that Delko charm again?"

"What do you think," Eric replied with a grin the size of Miami itself.

"Go for it. Tim please, just give me like a minute more." Eric could hear Speed growl when Lauren told him to wait a minute.

"Oh! Am interrupting something?" Eric asked knowing very well what they were up too. He could hear some movement and then Speed's voice came on the phone.

"Yes, Delko you're interrupting something. If you want to talk to Lauren then it'll have to wait until tomorrow," Speed said annoyed.

"I'll talk to you late. Have fun, Speed."

"Thank you," he said shutting Lauren's cell phone off and setting it on the bedside table.

"Where were we?" Lauren asked. Speed cocked head a little to the right and took her lips in a kiss showing her exactly where they were. Lauren moaned into the kiss. Looking into her now dark green eyes, Speed rolled onto his back making it so that Lauren was on top. She straddled his hips and got comfortable on him. Speed placed both his hands on the sides of her hips to steady her.

Lauren leaned forward resting her hands on Speed's chest. She began moving her hips back and forth. Speed let out a moan. Lauren started kissing his bare chest then began to make her way up to his neck. Speed ran his hand over Lauren's hip. His hand touched her lips tattoo. She let out a loud moan. He touched it again and she let out another loud moan. "Lauren let's switch positions," he rasped. Lauren kissed him on the lips. She stops thrusting her hips into his as they switch positions. They wasted no time in picking up where they left off.


	8. Chapter 8

The time was around 11:00 o'clock in the morning when Lauren woke up. Lifting her head up off Speed's chest she said, "Morning."

"Morning to you too," Speed said moving a strand of her hair out of her face. "What do you want to do today?"

"Let's go out on the red Ducati," Lauren said snuggling into him a bit more. "But first you have to go to physical therapy today, in about an hour and a half."

Speed groaned. "Why can't they teach you how to do it? It's a waste of time. You're better at it anyway.."

"It's just how it is, Speed. I can't change that." She leaned forward kissed the tip of his nose. He returned the kiss by planting one on her lips. "I have to go take a shower before we leave. I'm all sweaty from last night."

"Why don't we take a shower together," Speed suggested kissing her lips again with a little more passion.

"Mmm, I like the idea of a shower together," Lauren said giggling into the kiss.

"I've always wanted to do it in the shower," he said with a cheeky grin.

Lauren busted out into a fit of laughter. "Timothy Speedle, you make me laugh."

"Oh really?" Speed said picking Lauren up off the bed and carrying her into the bathroom. He set her down in the shower.

Speed turned on the water, and noticed that Lauren had her back turned to him. He got an idea. Leaving all the way on cold, Speed pointed the shower head at Lauren.

She screamed, "TIM! What the hell! You are so going to get it."

Laughing, Speed set the shower head back in its holder - with the warm water turned on - and wrapped his arms around Lauren's chest. "I love you. Please forgive me." He began to kiss the nape of her neck.

"Yeah, yeah. You're just lucky because you cute or else I'd have to pull out some of my moves."

* * *

Lauren was sat in the waiting room at the physical therapy center waiting for Speed while he had his physical therapy session when her cell phone rang. Eric was calling her. "Hey Eric, what's up?"

"She stood me up, Lauren," Eric blurted out.

"What?" Lauren had no idea what he was talking about. He was supposed to be working.

"Pip stood me up, Lauren," he said again.

"Eric, she's probably stuck in traffic."

"So why hasn't she called me," Eric said getting frustrated.

"Oy vay, Eric she said she doesn't have a cell phone, remember."

"Dammit. I forgot," Eric said looking up as Pip enters the coffee shop, "She's here now, Lauren."

"See, I told you she was stuck in traffic somewhere. Have fun, Speed's almost done with his physical therapy so we're going to head out. Have fun and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok, see you tomorrow."

"Bye." Just as she ended the call Speed came out from the back rooms. He was all smiles.

"Well?" Lauren asked. "How did it go?"

"Good. Shoulder feels better."

"That's good. You wanna go get some lunch and a coffee next?"

"Who were you talking to and sure sounds good?"

"Eric, he was getting worried his date was standing him up."

"I figured he'd be used to that by now," Speed joked. "You ready?" He held out his hand to Lauren and she took it.

"Mhmm," Lauren said getting on the second seat behind Speed. "Where do you wanna go for coffee and lunch?"

"How about Panera Bread?"

"Sounds good to me. I've been craving their lemonade for like ages and ages." Speed gave Lauren a quick kiss and hopped on his Ducati. Lauren followed suit. He handed Lauren her helmet and then drove off.

* * *

Speed and Lauren pull up and saw Eric sitting in one of the window seats talking to, Pip. The two were supposed to meet at Auntie Belham's diner, but those plans fell through.

Speed saw Pip laughing at something Eric had said. "Looks like they're getting along just fine. She obviously likes Delko's sense of humor."

"She may be the only one besides me who gets him," Lauren said laughing as she handed Speed her motorcycle helmet. "I'll go order some food and you go find a seat."

Speed went over to a table and Eric spotted him. "Hey Speed, have you met Pip Downey? Where's Lauren?" Eric asked.

"Um, yeah I met her yesterday for a minute, and Lauren is getting some food," Speed answered.

Eric's cell phone vibrated against his belt. He looked down at it and saw 'dispatch'. "Damn, sorry Pip. It looks like I gotta go. Swing shift needs a diver at a scene." Pip smiled and got up. "There you go. You and Lauren can have our table." Pip followed Eric outside.

"Thanks for agreeing to meet me for lunch."

"Eric, that's not a problem, thank you for the enjoyable lunch, next time I'll pay," Pip said standing on her tip-toes and kissing his cheek. Eric kissed her back on the opposite cheek.

"I'll call you later night?" Pip nodded yes and got in her SUV.

Back in the restaurant, Lauren was back with their food. "Looks like Delko found himself another girlfriend," Speed said as Lauren sat opposite him.

"Mhmm, that's our Eric."

He turned his attention back to his girlfriend. "So what did you get us?"

"I got us lemonades and hot turkey sandwiches with bacon on it." Lauren handed Speed the turkey sandwich and a lemonade.

* * *

A crossed town, Dominic was at his parent's house that he now believed didn't belong to him. He was gathering up all his clothes, and anything else that he was going to take with him to his foster house. He hated the idea of going to a place like that. His birthday was a little less than a month away and wondered, if by chance he could declare himself independent. He went back to gathering his things.

An hour later, he had gotten his belongings together and was ready to leave, but something told him to go look in his parent's bedroom. Dominic stood in the doorway of his parents' room as he scanned the entire room. His eyes fell on the dresser in the far corner of the room. He walked over to one of the bedside tables and opened up the top drawer and found an envelope, it read, _Will_. Dominic quickly grabbed it and headed out, because he had heard the horn from the car of his social worker. He hated her, she was rude and just came to do her job and that was it. He felt like she was just like his parents.

"Dominic, let's go! I'm gonna be late for an appointment!" yelled the social worker, Dana Parker. He didn't respond he just got into the passenger side and shut the door. "What took you so long?"

"I had to grab something real quick, sorry," he said stuffing his parents will in his backpack.

"You had to grab something? What so important that you had to grab?" Dana Parker said in a nasty tone to her voice.

"It's nothing, I just wanted to grab something. I'm sorry."

* * *

Dana had gotten, Dominic settled and all his paperwork had been filed. He went straight up to his room at his foster parents' house. He stared for a few minutes at the envelope he had taken from his parents' house and then took out the business card he had in his pants pocket. He ran the card through his fingers and contemplated whether or not to call the person. After a moment he decided too. The person he called answered on the second ring.

"Lauren Wolfe," she answered.

"Hi, Lauren, it's Dominic," he said nervously.

"What's up, Dominic?" Lauren asked cheerfuly.

"I'm at the foster place and it's horrible! My social worker is a witch. Can you come over here?"

"Sure, give me a second to grab a pen... okay sport tell me the address," Lauren said. Dominic gave her the address.

"Thank you so much. I'm sorry if I interrupted your day, Lauren."

"No, no it's okay. I'll be right there." Dominic sighed with relief. He thought maybe Lauren could help him with his parents' will, and he thought she could help him get out of this horrible place.

* * *

Sometime later, Lauren pulled up in one of the department Hummers with Speed. The foster mother groaned and yelled, "OK WHICH ONE OF YOU IS IN TROUBLE NOW!"

"We didn't do anything," one of the kids responded.

Dominic came running downstairs. "I called her, she's my friend." He watched Lauren and Speed walk up to the front porch. They had their badges with them.

The foster mother opened the door, "Yes and what do you want?"

Dominic pushed his way out the door. "I'll take it from here." The woman gave the two CSI's and Dominic an evil look and then went back into the house.

"Dominic, what's up?" Lauren asked as the three walked over to the hummer.

Fumbling in the right pocket of his jeans, Dominic pulled out the envelope with his parents' will. "Um, today when I was getting my stuff from my parents' house I wander into their room and found this in the top drawer of the dresser." Lauren took the envelope from him and opened it; Speed looked over her shoulder.

"Dominic, did you look at this? Do you know what this is?"

"Kind of I didn't get a chance to look at it, the social worker showed up."

"It's your parents will, Dominic," Speed said.

"I figured that, but I-I didn't know what to do. Mrs. Parker isn't exactly fun to talk to. As a matter of fact she really isn't that nice. I thought she was supposed to be someone I could talk to."

"Yeah, well sometimes you encounter social workers who are just in it for the money," Speed stated. "Unfortunately you got one of the bad ones."

Lauren looked at him and laughed. "You're so cynical you know that."

"Yeah well you love it." Speed smiled.

"So Dominic, what did you call me here for?" Lauren asked.

"I don't know what to do about. Do I have to take it somewhere or something? Do I need a lawyer?"

"Yeah, do you know the lawyer your parents filed this with?" Lauren asked.

Dominic searched through his backpack. "Yeah, this is the guy," he said pointing to the paper letterhead. The Letterhead said Hector Dasani.

"Look at that Speed, Mr. Hector Dasani."

"Well, well, well, our old friend Hector," Speed said with a smirk. "Looks like we need to get you a new lawyer."

"Why? My parents have been with him for years," Dominic said confused.

"Come on, grab whatever you need and we'll tell you on the way to the courthouse," Lauren said smiling.

"Can I get a new Social Worker too?" Dominic asked.

"Stick this lady out for a little longer and then you won't need her anymore," Speed said. Dominic went back into the house to grab what he needed and Lauren made a quick phone call.

Dominic hopped in the back seat of the hummer. He looked around and his eyes were sparkling with excitement. He loved cars and his dream was to own a hummer, it didn't matter what model or year.

After some time of driving, Lauren decided to make some conversation. "So Dominic, what do you want to do when you leave school?" Lauren asked.

"I dunno, what University is gonna take me. I failed my classes this semester, and I'll have to take summer school."

"You seemed to like your science class when you're awake," Lauren said turning into the courthouse parking lot.

"Yeah, it's okay but not interested in that stuff, no offense or anything."

"None taken," Speed said.

"I like cars, a lot. I like to work on them and restore them." He paused for a moment. "And where can I get a new lawyer on such short notice?" Dominic added.

"It's all taken care of," Lauren said.

"Okay, who is my new lawyer?"

"His name is Duke Duquesne," Lauren said.

"Isn't that the name of that blonde CSI?" Dominic asked intrigued

"Mhmm, her father is a lawyer."

"Cool." All three of them got out of the hummer and headed inside the big building.

Hector was waiting for them just beyond the front entrance. "What have you done this time, Dominic?" Hector asked annoyed.

"Mr. Dasani, it's been awhile hasn't it," Speed said with a straight face.

"Don't say anything yet, Dominic," Lauren whispered in his ear. He does as he is told and said nothing

"Well, if it isn't Detective Speedle and Detective Wolfe," Hector said faking his excited tone.

"Yeah, that us. Come on let's go talk. And Dominic hasn't done anything."

Once they were in Mr. Dasani's office Lauren, S[eed, and Dominic took a seat in the chairs. "What can I do for you Dominic?" Hector asked.

"I would like my parent's Will please," Dominic said, "and all their legal documents."

"Why don't you let me handle all that for you? You're too young to handle this."

Dominic stood up. "Look, I have had it up to here with all the bullshit I have been getting in the last week. I have a new lawyer and I need all my parents' paperwork."

"Dominic, calm down, okay." Lauren turned to the lawyer. "Mr. Dasani, Dominic would like all his parents' paperwork. As of now you are no longer his lawyer," Lauren said.

"NO LONGER HIS LAWYER!" Hector shouted as he stood up behind his desk.

"Yes you are fired! Now please get all the documents I need!"

Hector quickly got the papers and then shoved them at Dominic. He then turned to Lauren and Speed. "You two have been a pain in my side for the past three years. I will do everything in my power to bring you down," he said through gritted teeth.

"Is that a threat, Mr. Dasani?" Lauren snapped back. He just glared back at her. Lauren, Speed, and Dominic left the room.

"So when do I get to meet the new guy?"

"Right now. He's over there," Lauren said looking over at the entrance doors. Lauren walked over to Kenwall 'Duke' Duquesne. "Mr. Duquesne, thank you so much for coming over here. I have a great case for you." She gave him a hug.

"Lauren, you're getting prettier each time I see you," Duke said in his charming southern accent.

Lauren's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "Thank you, Mr. Duquesne. I'd like you to meet Dominic Gothland, your new client."

"Well hello, Mr. Gothland. What can I do for you?" Mr. Duquesne asked.

"I-I need someone to look over my parent's legal paperwork," Dominic said stuttering a bit.

"Okay, well then come on let's go take a look." Dominic started to follow Mr. Duquesne but stopped when noticed Lauren and Speed weren't following him.

"You coming?"

"You're in good hands, Dominic. Mr. Duquesne will handle everything and then he'll bring you back to CSI," Speed said.

"Take care of him, Mr. D," Lauren added.

"I will young lady, just give Calleigh a message for me, 7p.m. my place, tell my daughter I'm cooking her dinner."

"Will do." Lauren said, and headed outside with Speed.

"How about we finish our day off together down by the beach, at the boardwalk. I know you love it down there," Speed said with a smile.

"Sounds good Timmy," Lauren said giving him a quick kiss on the lips before taking his hand in hers.


	9. Chapter 9

Back at the lab, Eric was in the Prints Lab, running fingerprints from a recent scene when his cell phone chimed. He looked at the caller ID, it was Pip. "Hey Pip? How are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Eric. I was wondering if Lt. Caine wouldn't mind if I brought a few of the students to the lab."

"Um, I'll have to ask him." He looked around to see if Horatio was around but he wasn't.

"It'll only be the ones who have passed the test that I am giving on Tuesday," Pip explained further fearing that Eric was thinking a bunch of high school kids at would be a disaster.

"Like I said I'll have to talk to my boss about it and I'll let you know okay."

"Okay, Eric," Pip said with a deep breath. "That's not the real reason I rang you, I was wondering if you would like to come to my place for dinner tomorrow evening. That's if you're not doing anything?"

Eric went quiet for a moment. "Sure Pip, I would love too."

"Good, I'll email you my address in a while. I would like you to go over my test questions for me?"

"Sure, I'll go over them for you. When are you thinking of bring the winners by the lab?"

"In a couple of weeks, just before Christmas."

"Ok, I better go, our resident IA pain in the ass is lurking around the reception area. He's been pressuring all of us to get these cases wrapped up."

"All ready for Christmas," Pip joked. She heard Eric give a small chuckle.

"Yeah something like that," he answered. The two say their goodbyes and hang up.

* * *

Back over in downtown Miami, Lauren and Speed were at the outdoor shopping mall. "I'm hungry, let's go get some food, babe," Speed said as he heard his stomach growl. Lauren had several shopping bags in her hands. "Then I promise we can go back to shopping."

Lauren looked at him smiled. "Sure, where do you wanna eat?"

"Let's go get a hot dog or something, or the Coney Island right here." He stopped too fast and Lauren ran into him.

"Umph," Lauren said as she ran into him. "Sounds good, I love Coney Islands."

"Let's go then. After you, babe," Speed said opening the door for her. She smiled at him again and walked into the restaurant.

They found a seat and ordered some food and something to drink. "I am so glad we went and got the hummer, because frankly, I don't think my car could handle all of this. It's almost ready to crap out on me," Lauren said laughing. "Although taking the department hummer for personal use probably isn't a good idea."

Lauren's car was the car she bought when she was sixteen years old. Her mother and father made her work and buy her own car and pay for the insurance, which at the time Lauren thought it was so ridiculous. Her car was an old Honda and she hated it. Now she thanked her parents for doing what they did. What she really wanted though was a Pontiac.

"True, but we're not taking it all over town. We just parked it in the parking lot... I'm surprised it's even running. Why don't you get a new one and trade that one in?"

"I would like to but I still feel after all the years I've worked I still don't have enough money you know. I'm always paying some sort of bill, buying food, and so on. My car runs even though I hate it, it gets me to the places I need to go."

"Lauren, you deserve to have something nice."

"Yeah but I feel like you shouldn't need all that kind of stuff to make you happy. That's what your friends and family are for." Lauren shrugged her shoulders and continued, "I dunno, don't get me wrong, I like that kind of stuff, and it's nice but not a must have."

Speed smiled as he took a sip of his pop. He loved her so much. She was a simple girl. It didn't take much to make her happy. She wasn't a girl, who needed to be showered with expensive gifts. He couldn't believe he found her. Speed got lost in his thoughts but came back to reality when he felt Lauren sit next to him. He instinctively put his arm around her waist. Their food came a few minutes later.

When they were finished, the waiter came over. "Can I get you two anything else," the waiter asked.

"No thanks, we're good," Speed answered.

"Okay, have a nice day Officer Speedle." Speed looked at him surprised. Noticing that Speed was still looking in his direction, the man continued, "I'm sorry, you probably don't remember me, but you worked a case a couple a couple years ago. I'm Sam Hiller."

Speed thought for a minute and then said, "Yeah, I remember you. The traffic incident in Flagler. Right?"

"Yeah, that would be it."

"It's good to see you again."

"You too, but I gotta get back to work. I'll let you go and finish your day. Have a nice Christmas."

"You too, bye." With that Lauren and Speed went up the cash register to pay the bill.

"Man, I'm so glad I bought clothes before I ate," Lauren said as they started walking down the boardwalk again. Speed started to laugh. "What?"

"You are so cute," Speed said pulling Lauren close to his side. "I love you," he added kissing the side of her head; they continued their shopping.

* * *

Several hours later, Lauren and Speed arrived at CSI after shopping, which seemed like forever to Speed, but he didn't mind in the end. Lauren decided to drop her purchases off at her apartment before coming back to the lab. It wouldn't be very fun holding all those bag while on Speed's Ducati. "Calleigh!" Lauren shouted when she saw Calleigh walking out of the evidence room.

"Hey guys, what's up?" she asked cheerfully.

"Shopping, that's what's up," Speed said chuckling.

"I bet you loved that Tim."

Speed scrunched up his nose and made a face. "You have no idea."

"Hey I got a phone call from my dad a while ago. He said you guys called him and asked him to meet you at the Biscayne courthouse."

"Yeah, we had a great case for him to work. Help him get back into the game after the case with the girl who killed her boyfriend. He seemed excited."

Intrigued Calleigh asked, "What kind of case is it?"

"He's helping out Dominic. He found his parents' will, and he's helping him with a few other things too."

"That's great, thank you guys so much," Calleigh said giving Lauren and then Speed a hug.

"Oh, he also said dinner at his place for his Lamb Chop," Speed said winking at her. Calleigh blushed a little. "7p.m. sharp."

"Thanks. I got a lab full of evidence so I'll see you guys later."

Calleigh said her goodbyes to Speed and Lauren and headed off to the ballistics lab. Lauren and Speed headed to the locker room to grab their helmets and waited for Duke to bring Dominic back to the lab.

* * *

Over at Miami-Dade Middle school, Virginia sat in the hummer waiting for Albany to come out of school. Her daughter had had to stay after for something in which Albany still hadn't said what for. Virginia thought to herself, 'what is she up to now?' she smiled to herself and then heard the backseat door of the hummer open. "Hi Allie, how was school?" Virginia asked.

"It was good, kinda boring though. We didn't do much till the end of the day. In my last hour Mr. Quaker was so funny. He was telling the whole class jokes. I couldn't stop laughing," Albany said with a smile. "What about you mom, how is your day going?"

Virginia had to laugh. Albany was excited about Christmas and something else. "You know the usual stuff. Catching the bad guys."

"Oh, that reminds me mom, they wanna start this forensic science club at school. Everyone who wants to join has to have their parents sign this form, and come to this meeting next week on Wednesday." She handed Virginia the slip of paper.

"Sounds cool, I take it you wanna join?"

"Yeah, I was kinda thinking about it. The club won't start until after Christmas, which by the way is three and a half weeks away."

Virginia chuckled. "Yes, Christmas is only three and a half weeks away. I have to go back to work. Do you wanna come with me or I can drop you off at home with Kyle and Mac?"

"Um... I think I wanna come to work with you. Can I go hang out with dad in the lab?"

"Honey you can't follow him around the lab, you don't work there. It's the break room or his office," Virginia said.

Albany sighed. "Fine..."


	10. Chapter 10

Later that night, Eric pulled up outside Pip's apartment building and smiled to himself. He thought the address sounded familiar. Getting out he spotted a familiar canary yellow motorcycle parked outside the building. He looked to his right and saw Lauren's car. Pip Downey lived in the same apartment complex as Lauren. Lauren's apartment was on the third floor; Pip's apartment was on the fourth floor in room 40D.

Heading towards the elevator, Eric groaned upon seeing that they were out of order to do renovations. Reaching the second floor landing, Eric heard two sets of footsteps. It was Lauren and Speed. "Hi Eric, what are you doing here?" Lauren wondered. She hoped everything was alright.

"Pip Downey lives on the 4th floor, dinner date."

"Oh really, she lives here? Hmm, I've never seen her before. Well, have fun Eric. Speed and I are heading down to the pool. See ya tomorrow," Lauren said taking Speed by the hand making him follow her. Speed looked back at Eric and grinned. He grinned back and shook his head as he made his way up to the 4th floor.

Eric found Pip's apartment and knocked on the door. "Hey, you're early," Pip said letting him into her neat apartment.

"I got off of work early. Something smells good," he replied handing her a bottle of wine he had bought on the way over.

"Thanks. I hope you like Chicken Parmesan with a Tomato and basil sauce. This wine will go great with it," she said with a cheerful and bubbly voice.

* * *

Down by the pool, Lauren and Speed had set their towels on one of the lounge chairs.. "You think the waters warm?" Lauren asked as she walked over to the side of the pool. Speed watched her.

"I'm sure it will be. This is Miami," Speed answered back as he walked up behind her. "Why don't you test it out?" Suddenly Lauren hit the water with a splash. Speed pushed her in.

"TIMOTHY SPEEDLE!" Lauren yelled with she surface. "You are so going to get it." Speed started laughing. "You think you're funny don't you?" Speed dove in and surfaced beside her. He snaked his arms her waist and planted a tender kiss on her soft, wet lips.

"You know..." He kissed her lips again. "I was thinking about us last night, and I know it's kind of fast..." He kissed her lips again. "But what do you think about us moving in together. I have one month left on my apartment lease," he said kissing her again as he held her close to his body.

Lauren smiled and said, "Sure, I would love that, you move in here with me?"

"Yeah, with you."

"I would love that, but you're gonna have to deal with my crazy mother. She likes to drop by unannounced especially when there is a guy involved." Lauren broke apart and started swimming toward the shallow end of the pool.

"I can handle her," Speed said swimming after her. They stopped at the steps and sat down. Lauren and Speed were happy no one else was there. They wanted the pool to themselves.

"You sure you can handle my mom?"

"If I can handle my parents then I can handle anyone." He leaned forward and starts kissing her continuously.

* * *

Back in Pip's apartment, Eric was reading through the quiz questions she had prepared for her students. "These are fine. Would you like me to add a couple more questions about fingerprints?" Eric suggested.

"Sure, that will test their brain cells," Pip giggled placing a plate of food in front of the both of them.

Eric took a forkful of the food. He looked at Pip. "This is really good. I should give this recipe to Speed. Eric thought Speed could make this for Lauren. He knew she loved chicken parmesan.

"Who's Speed?" Pip asked looking puzzled. Eric chuckled, he just realized she didn't know Tim's nickname.

"Tim Speedle, he works with Lauren and me at the lab. You met him the other day at our mini lunch date."

"Oh, why do you call him Speed and not just, Tim?" Pip was wondering why someone would call their friend Speed.

"Well, his last name is Speedle so that's mostly why and because he rides motorcycles. Ducatis to be exact," Eric explained.

"Oh like the one parked out in the parking lot?" Pip asked.

"Yeah, that would be his."

Pip looked at him and asked another question, "He lives here in my apartment block?"

"Um, no Lauren does, he's staying with her."

"Lauren Wolfe, the detective that was with you at the school?"

"Yeah, that's her."

Sometime later, Pip cleared away the plates before getting comfortable on her sofa again. Eric sat beside her and looked at the test questions again. "Why is he living with her?" Pip asked making Eric look up from reading the quiz questions.

Eric cleared his throat. "Um, a little while back Speed, um, he was shot while on a case. Lauren's helping him get back on his feet," he said softly.

"Oh wow, I take it the shooting was bad." Eric put down the test questions and leaned over and cupped her jaw with one hand and went to plant a kiss on her lips, but Pip moved her head to the side. "I'm not ready, Eric! I don't even know what to do or how to kiss a man," Pip said looking at her hands.

"Okay, let the teacher be taught then. What do you think," Eric said with a chuckle. "All I am going to do is put a few small kisses on your lips with mine." Eric gently cupped her face and planted a small but gentle kiss to her lips, followed by another one. Eric went to plant another one but Pip pulls away from him.

Pip got up. "Eric would you like a coffee?"

Eric nodded and watched her walk into her kitchen. He thought to himself 'Why is she so scared of me?' Eric got up and followed her into the kitchen. "Are you nervous?"

"Yes," Pip said. Eric walked up behind her and turned her so she was facing him.

"There is plenty of time for that later. The important thing is for you to be comfortable with me."

"Eric, I'm nervous and scared. Scared because I don't know how to go about a relationship," Pip fiddling with her hair.

"It's alright, Pip," Eric said rubbing her back. "They don't call me Dr. Love for nothing. I'll help you all the way through it." Pip started to laugh at his comment.

Eric flashed his famous Delko grin. "Let's get the coffee and go look at the quiz questions." Pip agreed and out a fresh pot of coffee on.

"Hey Eric, I think Lauren and Tim are more than just friends," Pip said taking the coffee cups out of the cupboard. She had been looking out the window in her kitchen; it overlooked the pool area.

Eric joined her and looked down. He shook his head and laughed. "Hey you two get a room!" he yelled through the opened window.

Speed looked up and saw Eric. "You could always come and join us!" Speed yelled back.

"Nah, that's alright. I've had enough water for today. I'm good up here."

"You working your charm up there, Dr. Love!" Lauren yelled giggling. "Never mind you don't need to answer that question, I already know."

"Now leave us alone!" Tim yelled.

"Sure Speed." Eric laughed and shut the window. "Yeah, I know they're a couple. I just never mentioned it." He leaned back on the counter. "Shall we go back in the living area and chat?"

"Sure," Pip said smiling at him as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.


	11. Chapter 11

The team had been waiting in the break room for, Eric. Today was his birthday and everyone was in a good mood. Today was also the day Pip was bringing her science class to the lab. Rick Stetler wasn't a happy camper.

Lauren had made Eric a little present. "Hey Delko, come here for a minute. I got ya something," Lauren said when she saw Eric come into the break room.

Eric smiled and said, "Okay, what did you get me?" He could read her like an open book. Out of everyone on the team, Eric was the one who knew her the best with the exception of, Speed, given their past.

"I made them late last night."

Eric's eyes went wide, "You made my favorite cupcakes?" Lauren shook her head yes and laughed. The expression on his face was priceless. The simplest things in life are what really make a person happy. "You're amazing," he said coming up behind her and giving her a big hug.

Lauren turned around. In her hand was a chocolate cupcake with a candle in the middle of it. Calleigh, Speed, Alexx, Horatio and the rest of the team filed in and began singing happy birthday. When they were finished Eric blew the candle out.

Lauren took the candle out and set it on the counter. "Can I eat it now?" he asked never taking his eyes of the delicious sweet treat.

"Sure," Lauren said as she handed it to him, but when he went to grab the cupcake she pulled away and pushed the sweet treat into his face.

Lauren started laughing. "Gotcha, ha, ha, ha." The room erupted with laughter.

"Thanks Lauren, you're so sweet, and by the way it's very good," he said licking the last bit of frosting off of his lips.

"Happy Birthday, Eric. I got your real gift in my locker," Lauren said handing him a napkin.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pip and her science class stepped out of the elevator and headed to the reception area. She walked over to the reception desk.

"Can I help you miss?" Paula asked.

"Yeah, I'm Miss Downey and my science class has an appointment to meet with CSI's Delko and Wolfe."

"Sure, would that Ryan or Lauren Wolfe?"

"Um, Lauren Wolfe," Pip answered. Paula paged Lauren and Eric. Lauren called back and said that Eric and her were on their way.

As soon as Eric walked into the reception area he smiled. "Hey Pip!"

Pip grinned. "Eric you got frosting on the tip of your nose."

Out of nowhere, Rick Stetler appeared. "Delko, this is not the place to be frolicking with one your many girlfriends."

"What's his problem?" Dominic asked after Stetler had left.

"Don't worry about him, Dominic he isn't your problem, he's the labs," Lauren said walking up to the reception desk, several files in hand. "Hey Eric, have you see my brother around here?" Lauren asked.

"Um, no I haven't why?"

"Ugh, I tell you one minute he's here and the next he's not. Speed is the same way. Anyway, Paula when you see him can you please give this to him. It's important."

"Sure, Miss Downey is here with her class."

"I see that, thanks Paula."

Pip looked at Eric. "Why do you have frosting on the end of your nose?" she asked not having a clue as to why frosting would be all over him.

"Because he got a cupcake smashed into his face," Lauren said laughing. "Calleigh got a picture too."

Pip wiped it off with a finger and then licks it off her own finger. "Yum, Delko flavored frosting," she whispered so only Eric could hear her. "Why do you have frosting on your nose?"

"Like Lauren said, I got a cupcake smashed into my face, because it's my birthday today."

"Your birthday, why didn't you say a few days ago I would have gotten you a card," Pip said trying not to sound upset. "I should tell you now, mine is in three days, December twenty second."

"Alright everyone, let's get started with the tour. I need you to put these on for me," Lauren said handing the students their visitor's passes. She gave Eric a look as if saying 'get a room and save it for later.'

Pip took hers and put it on. "Right class, detention for anyone that messes around while here."

"Oh yes, please do not, I repeat do not touch anything in the labs. If you do we will ask you to leave the building. The items on the tables are all part of criminal investigations. If you take something you can and will be charged with tampering with evidence and attempt to destroy evidence. So please do not touch anything unless CSI Delko or myself hand it to you or tell you it's okay to," Lauren said. "Do I make myself clear?" The whole class nodded. Lauren and Eric led them to the layout room.

"Welcome to the layout room, everyone. This is where myself, Lauren, and the rest of the CSI's come when we go over evidence from a case. As you can see we have dry erase boards to write down information, a board to hang pictures from, and a huge table to lay out all the evidence," Eric said explaining what went on in the layout room. "It's not too exciting but very important part of the investigations."

"You guys have any questions," Miss Downey said.

One boy raises his hand. "Yeah, it's kind of a funny question but it just popped into my head. Do you guys ever lay on the table since it's called the layout room?"

Eric and Lauren start laughing; "No we don't. If we did then the evidence could get contaminated," Lauren said.

Eric looked around and Pip had her hand in the air. "Miss Downey, you have a question?"

"Yes I do, what exactly have you got laid out here on the table?" Pip asked.

Lauren answered, "It's for an investigation. We have a bunch of evidence on here, mostly personal possessions from the victim and case files. We can't really go into details. It's an ongoing investigation."

Pip nodded. "I see. It all looks very interesting."

"Yeah you could say that," Eric said.

Eric and Lauren moved the students onto the DNA lab. Valera and Natalia showed them around the lab and let them test a blood sample for DNA that had been set aside for them. Pip was happy that her students were having fun. Eric looked at her and gave her a small grin.

"Miss Downey, this is so AWESOME!" Jessica Andrews said her voice full of excitement.

"I'm glad you're having fun, Jessica," Pip replied with a smile.

"Eric, we may have a new DNA girl in the future," Lauren said looking at Jessica.

Jessica smiled brightly. "I'm going to the Academy when I leave school."

"Do we have any questions before we move on?" Eric asked.

Jessica's hand shot up. "I got one, Officer Delko. If a crime is committed say like 40 years ago and it has gone cold, can the DNA be processed?"

"Yes, it can. We've actually put criminals away," Lauren answered.

"What? Even if the DNA is very old?" Lucas Wilson asked.

"Yes, even if it's very old."

"Cool!" came the answer from the students.

Eric and Lauren answered a few more questions before heading over to the Prints Lab. The kids got to do more experiments and got even more excited. Then they moved onto the Trace Lab and again they were allowed to do more experiments.

As the student kept moving from lab to lab they continued to get the hands-on experience except in Firearms, for obvious reasons.

Once Eric and Lauren were finished giving with the tour, Jessica asked, "Where we going now, Officer Wolfe?"

"You'll have to wait and see." Lauren and Eric took the group of students back to the Layout room; they found, Lt. Caine waiting for them.

"Oh, my, gosh, that's Lt. Caine," a student named Anthony Tomas said. A few others squealed with excitement.

"Everyone, this is, Lt. Horatio Caine, head of the Miami-Dade Crime Lab," Lauren said smiling.

"Nice to meet you all," Horatio said smiling. "I hope you are all having a good time so far."

"Lauren, what are we doing back here?" Pip asked.

"You're all going to solve a crime that has been committed." The students' eyes went wide as well as Pip's. Virginia walked.

"Alright, looks like my CSI's are here. We've got a crime to solve," Virginia said walking in with a stack of files and crime scene photos. The case wasn't real. The lab had put together a fake crime for the students to solve. "I've Virginia Caine, your homicide detective."

"You don't expect me to solve a case?" Pip said her voice sounding nervous.

"No, the kids are going to. You can help then if you want," Eric said.

"No, I think I'll just watch, thanks," Pip said taking a few step backwards.

"We have two crimes that were committed this morning so I need, Miss Downey's fifth hour class to go in the Layout Room next to us on the right and Miss Downey's sixth hour class to stay right here. Before we get started I need to pass out the case details and crime scene photos," Horatio said.

"I think I will go and sit in the break room for a while, that is if you don't mind," Pip said.

"Oh thanks for reminding me, Miss Downey. Since this is an all school day field trip we have lunch for all of you guys. So while you eat you can look over your case," Lauren said.

The fifth hour class headed next door to the other layout room and grabbed the stuff they needed. The sixth hour class did the same but stayed right where they were. Once they had all of their stuff Paula, and a few other employees showed the students where the food was and anything else they needed.

"I didn't expect you make them solve a case, Lt. Caine?" Pip said walking with Horatio to the break room. He was about to answer when he cell rang.

"Excuse me. Yeah... Horatio." There was a dead body in the Glades. Swing shift had come in today to help out the lab while Lauren and Eric had the students. Horatio shut his cell, and within a few minutes it rang again, the display showed 'Tripp.' He wanted Horatio at the scene. He had been requested. "Hey Eric, I gotta go... I've been requested."

"Sure H, I'll get the classes started on solving the crimes."

"Thanks, I'll be back as soon as I can." Eric nodded and watched Horatio step into the elevator.

"Man teenagers, they eat like animals," Eric said laughing as she walked into the break room. "Okay, guys. You could at least saved Miss Downey a few sandwiches," Eric added.

"Sorry Miss Downey," The classes responded.

Eric headed over to the fridge and got his sandwiches out. He walked back and whispers, "You can share mine."

"Thank you," Pip whispered back. Making sure the kids were busy Eric leaned in and planted a kiss on Pip's cheek.

* * *

Over in layout room one, Lauren and Speed were setting up the fake evidence for the kids to test and examine. "The tour went better than I thought it would," Speed said.

"Yeah, it went pretty well. I think the kids were excited."

Suddenly, there was a knock coming from the layout room door. "Can I come in?"' Dominic asked.

Lauren smiled. "Sure, you can come in, Dominic." He went to push the door open but it stayed closed. "You have to pull it open," Lauren said laughing.

He blushed and closed the door behind him. "I hope you guys brought your own lunch. My class ate all the food."

"That's alright, those were for you guys plus we have our own lunches."

"Miss Downey didn't even get any of the food." Dominic said chuckling.

"You teenagers sure eat a lot, you know that," Speed said setting some trace evidence on the table for the sixth hour class.

Lauren rolled her eyes at him and said, "Oh puh-lease! Speed, you still eat like that so don't even talk... when have you never not eaten something that was put in front of you?"

Speed didn't need to think he already knew his answer. "Never because the food is always good. You can cook and both my parents can cook so never, but that's beside the point."

Interrupting the couple, Dominic asked, "Lauren, are you and Tim sort of seeing each other?" Lauren looked back at the seventeen year old and nodded her head yes. Dom smiled back. "Congratulations you guys. You two are cute together."

"Thanks," Lauren said as he walked up to the table. "So, you got a lady in your life at all?"

"Mmm, no not really," Dominic said shrugging his shoulders.

"Not really? Who is she and what's her name," Lauren said excitedly.

Dominic blushed before muttering under his breath, "Jessica."

"Jessica, the girl in your class?" Lauren asked grinning.

"Mhmm," Dominic said seeing the rest of the classmates walking noisily back into the layout room with Miss Downey behind them.

"You guys you are so noisy!" Pip said laughing. "Dominic, Officer Delko is waiting for you in layout room two," Pip said informing him that it was time to start working on their fake case.

"Okay, I can take that box over to our table if you want, Officer Speedle," Dominic said looking at Speed.

"Sure Dominic," Speed said handing the box over to him. "Just ask her out okay," Speed whispered winking at Dominic.

"Look at you giving relationship advice," Lauren said laughing.

"Hey I got you to be my girlfriend," he whispered back so only Lauren could hear him.

Lauren smiled to herself and began to explain the next steps in solving the case. "Ok guys and gals, I need complete quiet while I explain the case in front of you," Lauren said. "Have all of you read the case files you were given?"

"Yes Officer Wolfe!" The class answered.

"Are you sure, you read it thoroughly?"

"Look at them, they haven't they were too busy feeding their faces," Speed laughed.

"I did, I read it really well Officer Wolfe," Isabella said.

"Okay, can anyone tell what the victim's name was?" Lauren asked testing the class. Isabella raised her hand. "Except, Isabella."

No one put their hand up to answer. "Okay, I want everyone, except Isabella to read the files we gave you," Speed said looking at the class and then Lauren. He wanted to kiss her so bad, but he held back.

Eric wasn't having much luck with Dominic's class either. Only Jessica and Dominic had read the files. "You guys come on! If you want to work in this field you need to pay attention to every detail. If you don't then the killer could get away," Eric said. The class groaned. "In the field of forensic science, you have to look at every detail, read every report, and also write a lot of reports," Eric explained. The three CSIs waited while both classes read case files.

"Okay, did you all read the files?" Speed asked. They nodded their head yes.

"Alright, who's the victim?" Lauren asked.

A blonde haired boy put his hand up. "The victims' name is, Harry Smithson," he said.

"Okay, cause of death?" Speed asked.

Isabella answered, "Fatal gunshot to the heart."

"Alright, what was found at the scene?" Lauren asked.

A boy named, Orlando put his hand up. "A set of bloody footprints leading away from the body," he said.

"Two 9mm bullet casings," Michelle answered.

"Now where was the victim found?" Speed asked.

A girl named, Johanna answered, "The body was found face down in the victim's kitchen. There was a bullet hole in the ceiling above the body."

"Okay, tell us everything about the case. Act like we've just been put on the case with you guys," Lauren said.

"The gun was found in an alley two blocks away from the victim's house," a boy named, George said from the end of the layout table.

"The bullet was still in his body. I believe it was a Smith and Wesson gun," Isabella said.

"What else?" Speed said looking at Pip.

"I'm going to check on my fifth hour. Be good for Officers Wolfe and Speedle," Pip said.

Eric was having very little trouble with Dominic's class. They had answered all the questions and were looking at the evidence that had been laid out for them. They were almost ready to go test the samples. Dominic looked up as Pip walked in. "Hi Miss D!" he said.

"Hi Dominic, you having fun?"

"This is awesome, Miss Downey," Lance said.

"Can we come here again next semester?" Jessica asked.

She just smiled back. "I'll talk to Lt. Caine about it."

"Alright guys lets go test the evidence see if we can catch a killer," Eric said.

"YEAH!" Dominic and his class yelled.


	12. Chapter 12

A few hours later, the students were back in the layout room. The samples had been tested and the results were in. Now came the time to put the murder away. While the kids did their thing in the lab, Lauren, Eric, and Speed did their paperwork for some other cases. "This is the worst part about this job. My hand is cramping up," Lauren said massaging her hand. "We should get disability for carpel tunnel." Both Speed and Eric chuckle.

Pip knocked at their door. "The kids are ready to tell you who did the murders," she said.

"Thank you. I can't even move my thumb anymore," Lauren said tossing the pen on the table.

"You try being a school teacher. We have just the same amount of paperwork as you do," Pip answered back.

"You don't have to write pages upon pages of reports by hand," Speed stated following Lauren.

"True but then you don't have to read hundreds of essays all neatly typed. It makes me go boss eyed!" Pip said following Eric out of the room.

"I'd rather do that then write five pages," Speed retorted. Lauren just laughed at his comment which was true.

"Well, you're welcome to it, and read mindless dribble that comes from the minds of teenagers," Pip said making a face at the back of Speed's head. She couldn't believe Lauren liked him. He was being rude. They made their way over to the break room where the two classes were waiting.

"Can we have one person from each group come forward," Pip said.

"Wait, we have to call Lt. Caine. He said he wanted to be here when we figure out who murdered our victims," Jessica said.

"Right now, Lt. Caine is out on a case and won't be able to come. He said he was very sorry," Speed said. The students were disappointed, but they understood.

"Okay so who wants to go first?" Lauren asked.

Dominic raised his hand. "I will."

"Alright lets here it, shoot," Eric said.

"Well, both murders are connected," Dominic began to say.

"Oh really, how so?" Lauren asked looking interested.

"The Smith and Wesson gun," Dominic said holding up the photograph of the murder weapon.

"The striations from the bullets matched the gun in our case," Johanna stated.

"Go on," Lauren said.

The students explained the rest of the case to Eric, Lauren, and Speed in detail. In the end, both classes had solved their cases and put away the bad guys. Lauren and Eric let them handcuff the pretend murders, which they thought was the coolest thing ever. Then Frank and Virginia pretended to take them to jail.

After that the students were escorted back to the break room. Speed brought in two big bottles of Pepsi and Coca Cola from one of the fridges when Stetler came hurrying in. "What are these kids still doing here? This is a lab, not a kindergarten class, and the Trace Lab is falling behind in processing evidence. The Prints Lab has no one in it. You have real evidence to process not this fake nonsense I see spread out over the layout tables."

Speed, Eric, and Lauren knew it was too good to be true. Almost a whole day without Stetler putting his nose in everyone's business, that was unheard of. "Excuse me Rick, we have everything under control. Belmontes is down in trace as well as Ryan. As for the Prints Lab, I can see Joseph Kayle in there right now. I don't see any problems around here. These kids, Rick, are here because they have an interest in the field of forensics science. You okayed this field trip. You told Eric it was okay. So don't come in here and act like this is the worst thing on earth. So, will you please just leave and mind your own damn business," Lauren said agitated.

The students and Pip just stared back at Lauren in shock. Speed knew that if Rick made one more comment like that Lauren may not be working here anymore. Walking up to her and Stetler he positioned himself between the two. "Rick, just go please," he stated firmly.

Eric looked at Pip and then at Rick and repeated what Speed had just said, "Just go Rick. The students will be out of here in thirty minutes."

As Rick walked out he turned back to face Lauren, Eric, and Speed. "Keep her under control you two. Next time she talks back it's a two week suspension, without pay." Hearing this Lauren's patience had worn out.

Pip looked shocked. "Why is he like that?"

Speed tried to grab Lauren from going after Rick but was unsuccessful. "Lauren, let it go," Speed shouted heading after her, but he was too late. She gave Rick a right hook to the jaw.

Rick spun around, and almost fell to the floor. "That is it! You are on two week suspension without pay, Miss Wolfe, you hear me!" Rick shouted just as Horatio came walking down the hall.

"It was so worth it," Lauren mumbled under her breath as she walked past Speed then Horatio then the students and then headed into the locker room. Speed followed her while Pip and Eric shepherded the students out of the lab and into the humid air of the late Miami afternoon; Horatio went to have a word with Rick.

* * *

Lauren was sitting on one of the benches nursing her hand. She couldn't believe she actually hit Stetler. Of course she dreamed about it, but didn't actually think she would go through with it.

"Lauren, what was that for?" Speed asked walking up behind her and taking a seat on the bench.

"Tim, I really don't know. After he said what he said I just snapped. I couldn't take it anymore. All the insults on the lab, him and this Horatio taking the Lieutenant spot after Megan left, and just everything about him. I snapped and couldn't hold back any longer," Lauren said without looking at Speed. Her hand was killing her. "Timmy, can I have some ice for my hand," she said resting her head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry I got that cover," Virginia said walking into the locker room. She handed Lauren an ice pack. "He's got a pretty nice shiner already forming on his jaw." Lauren and Speed laughed. They could picked it clearly in their minds.

* * *

After a while, when everyone had calmed down, Stetler left and headed back to his office, and Lauren's hand was slightly swelling around the knuckles. She had taken a hot shower and changed into the after work clothes she had brought this morning. She had on a pair of black yoga pants with a hot pink waistband. Her shirt was a loose fitting white t-shirt that looked like she had been in a paint fight; it had hot pink, yellow, blue, green, and black colors running down from the top of the shirt. Her shoes were plain black flip-flops. She grabbed the rest of her stuff from her locker, including her gun and badge, which she would be giving to Horatio for the two weeks she would be unavailable.

In order to get to Horatio's office she had to go through the Trace Lab. She found Sam Belmontes looking through a microscope. No one in the lab really knew what Lauren's consequence had been for hitting the IA Officer. "Hey Sam," Lauren said walking past him.

"Hey Lauren, I hear you gave Rick a nice shiner? Congratulations, it's about time someone gave him what he deserves," Sam said.

"Yeah, well it wasn't such a good idea now that I think about it," Lauren said. Sam noticed she was holding her gun and badge. This was his opportunity to ask what the outcome was. He just hoped she wasn't fire, but by the gun and badge in her hand it wasn't looking good.

"Lauren, did you get fired?"

"No. Just a two week suspension without pay, but I could see he wanted me fired. He saw Horatio coming so… yeah. I guess I can thank Horatio once again." Sam nodded. "Well, I better get going before Rick finds out I'm still here. See you in two weeks." With that Lauren headed up to Horatio's office.

Lauren knocked on Horatio's door then walked in. "Hey H, I uh, I just came by to give you my gun and badge before I left," Lauren said nervously. She didn't know why she was nervous.

"Lauren, sit for a minute, okay," Horatio said his voice soft and caring. Lauren obeyed and sat down in the chair a crossed from him. "I don't agree with your actions against Rick, but I know he had it coming," Horatio said making her look at him. He wouldn't even have to tell someone to look at him you just knew that's what he wanted.

"I know and I don't think so either, but I'm tired of his snotty comments to me. He treats me like an animal. He told Eric and Tim to keep me under control like I was some animal or something. It hurts Horatio, it really hurts when he says stuff like that. It's like he knows everything about my past and... well I'll just stop there."

"Lauren, it is his job to know about everyone's past." Lauren just put her head in her hands and sighed in frustration. "Lauren, I also want to talk to you about today, I thought today went well with the students, I was hoping to ask Miss Downey back next year with her class."

"Yeah it did. I don't know if I'll do the tour next year. If Rick is gonna be like he was today."

"I was thinking of getting Ryan, Natalia and Calleigh to do it next year," Horatio explained.

"Yeah that would be good. I guess we could switch off each year we do it," Lauren said leaning back in the chair. "Well, Horatio, I think I'm gonna go before Stetler finds out I'm still here. I just came by to give you my badge and gun."

"Sure sweetheart, you just relax and enjoy your two weeks off, okay."

"Two weeks without pay… this is gonna be just wonderful," Lauren said sarcastically.

He gave her a look. "With pay, Lauren. I managed to convince Rick into letting you get paid." Lauren got up and thanked Horatio before heading towards the elevators.

Speed was waiting for Lauren at the reception desk. He smiled at her when he saw her walking towards him. "Hey gorgeous," Speed said smiling and giving her a tight hug.

The elevator door opened and they walked in. "Hey handsome," Lauren said back this time kissing him on the lips once the doors closed.

Speed walked Lauren to her car and when she got in another misfortune happened, her car wouldn't start. It had died. Normally, she would be jumping for joy, but given the fact that she just wanted to go grocery shopping and go home, it didn't help her mood. "You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Lauren shouted in frustration. "Fucking piece of shit!" Lauren slammed her hands on the steering wheel.

Speed leaned in and said, "Lauren?"

"What?" She snapped back as she turned her head to face him. He gave her a quick kiss.

"Come with me," was all he said.

"Tim, I am in no mood for jokes."

"Trust me, you'll like this one."

Lauren agreed to come with him this one time. Speed grabbed his phone and made a few calls. Then he called Horatio to let him know he had an errand to run real quick. Once he was done he led her over to one of the hummers and helped her in before driving off.

"Tim, where are we going?"

"You'll see, it's an early Christmas present from Ryan, Horatio, and me." Lauren raised an eyebrow making Speed laugh.

"This better be good Speedle because I'm not in the mood right now." Speed thought to himself, 'oh it's good alright.'

* * *

Speed pulled up into into the Pontiac, GMC, and Buick Dealership not too long after leaving the lab. "TIM, you didn't," Lauren said shocked. Speed didn't say anything. "Shut the hell up. Holy crap!" Lauren squealed linking her arm with Speed's. Lauren saw an employee of the dealership drive by in a burnt orange 2005 Grand Prix. She went weak in the knees. Speed smiled, knowing that the car that just drove by was Lauren's. "Tim, can I have that car?" Lauren asked keeping her eyes on it as the man parked it in front of the building.

"Your car is already picked out and paid for, babe." As Lauren got closer the man got out and smiled at them.

"Mr. Speedle, Miss Wolfe. I believe this car belongs to you," the man said holding the keys out to Lauren. She just stared back at the man holding out the keys. She tried to say something, but nothing came out. Lauren was speechless. "Take the keys, Miss Wolfe, the car is yours," Randy the salesman said.

"Mine?"

"All yours, sweetheart," Speed said whispering in her ear. "Merry Christmas."

Lauren took the keys from Randy and then turned around to hug the best boyfriend in the world. "Thanks Speed, this is amazing!" Letting him go, Lauren headed over to the car. A huge grin still on her face. Nothing could ruin this day now.

* * *

Later that night, Lauren pulled into her parking spot at her apartment building, she saw Pip getting out of her car, a bright red Chrysler Jeep Wrangler. Pip was carrying her groceries, school work to mark, and her purse. Pip spotted Lauren. "You okay, Miss Wolfe?"

"Uh yeah. I'm fine. I'm great actually," Lauren said smiling as she looked at her new car. "I have the most amazing boyfriend and brother and boss in the entire world."

Pip realized Lauren's car had changed color and had changed all together. "Miss Wolfe, where's the green car gone?"

Lauren laughed. "It died at work finally, but when it happened I thought it was the worst thing in the world."

"So Tim got you a new one?" she asked guessing.

"Yes, and my brother and Horatio." Pip looked up hearing the sound of a motorcycle. Speed had arrived home.

"Evening Tim," Pip said.

"Hi. Oh, Eric told me he'll call you in about an hour. He has some family business to take care of," Speed said once he took his silver helmet off. He then helped Lauren with the bags in the back of her car.

Speed noticed that Pip had some of the student's school work that needed to be graded and decided to make a joke. "You uh, need help with grading the papers, Pip? I know how your hand gets tired from making comments."

Lauren waited for Pip's reaction. She knew that Speed was joking and that it was all in good fun, but if you weren't used to his personality then what he said could seem like he was being rude.

"Geez! Very funny, Tim. I'm too tired to put up with your rudeness tonight."

"Come on, it was a joke!" Speed shouted as she starting walking into the building.

"I really don't know why you seem to care about him, Lauren. He's so rude and thoughtless," she shouted back.

"PIP, you need to get to know Tim a little more..." Lauren shouted, but didn't get to finish since Pip slammed the door shut.

Speed looked at Lauren. "That girl really needs to get laid," Speed said looking towards the door.

Trying not to laugh, Lauren said, "Timothy James Speedle! Come on let's get inside. It looks like it's gonna rain any minute." Speed started following Lauren inside.

They had just got in the door when the heavens broke opened. Speed had forgotten to cover his bike. "Go run and cover it real quick, babe. I can take the groceries up to the apartment," Lauren said taking the bags from him.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Horatio and Virginia's house, Kyle and Mac were doing their homework, and Albany was helping Virginia get dinner ready. Horatio had just got in from work and was taking a quick shower.

When he got out, Albany came up to him excited and bouncy. "Daddy, guess what?" Albany said.

Horatio smiled sweetly at his only daughter. "Umm, you got an A on your math test?" She shook her head no. "What, sweetheart?"

"Well actually yeah I did get an A on my test, but what I'm asking you is more like a favor."

"Okay, what is it?"

"You know that Forensics club I was talking to you and mom about?" Horatio nodded. She continued, "Well, I sorta said that I could get a real CSI to come and talk to us. You know something really exciting before Christmas break. It'll have everyone talking. So I was wondering if you could or someone from your team could come and talk to us." Horatio didn't speak right away as he processed what he daughter just told him. "Please daddy, it would be so cool," she begged.

He looked at his wife and then back to his daughter and said, "I'll see who's free sweetheart. Now how about dinner. I'm starving."

"Ten more minutes Red and dinner is served," Virginia said grinning at her husband. What a day everyone had had.


	13. Chapter 13

The days passed by and Dominic's parents' will had gotten sorted out thanks to, Duke Duquesne. He was given the money left to him, which wasn't too shabby. His mom and dad really did care about him. They wanted him to go off to college and be successful in life. He was also left with the house and his parents' liquor store.

The trial for his father's murder had been wrapped up rather quickly. Dominic was happy about that because he could now talk to, Lauren outside of work. He didn't know what he would have done without her and Speed. Someone who finally showed they cared about him and wanted to help him get his life back together.

Both Speed and Lauren gotten him a job in the Medical Examiner's office working with Alexx as her assistant. Kyle worked there too when he wasn't busy with school. Dominic wanted to get Speed and Lauren something very special for Christmas, what he wasn't sure. He needed to make a decision soon.

Lauren and Speed were still going strong as a couple and couldn't be happier. Pip and Eric were enjoying each other, but it was nothing serious. The Caine household was the place to be with their kids and holiday decorations. Ryan seemed to have a new lady in his life, but no one knew what she did or what she looked like or who she was. Lauren wanted to find out who her little brother's heart belonged too.

* * *

Christmas Eve had come and now was almost over. Chaos consumed the Caine household. Mac and Albany were running all over the house, Kyle and Dominic were talking about their adventures with Alexx, and Speed and Lauren were sitting on the sofa with Virginia and Horatio having a drink and chit chatting. "Dominic seems to be doing well," Virginia said taking a sip of her eggnog.

"Yeah, I think so. He has his good days and bad days from what he's told me, but he's getting better. I think though too, after he had gotten himself declared independent was his turning point. He knew that he was on his own and needed to start turning things around," Lauren said as she adjusted her seating position.

"So, how are you two doing? You seem happy," Virginia asked as Albany came over and curled up against her mom. Her sugar high was starting to wear off.

Lauren and Speed looked at one another and smiled. "Yeah, we're really happy," Lauren said with a smile.

Kyle turned his attention to the adults. "So are there gonna be any wedding bells in the near future?"

"Kyle, we've only been together a month," Speed said with a small laugh.

"I know. I was just asking. Sometimes you know right away."

"Like you do with, Lauren," Albany blurted out not realizing she said that.

"Allie!" Kyle's face turned bright red. She put a hand over her mouth when she realized what she said. Albany didn't mean to say it, it just came out.

"Kyle, I'm sorry, it just came out," Albany said trying to apologize. Lauren's face turned a little red, she was flattered that Kyle had crush on her, it was cute. Kyle just stared back at his younger sister.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't mean it."

"Whatever," was all he said as he headed off to his room. There was an awkward silence that filled the room. No one knew what to say.

"Mom, dad, I really didn't mean it."

"I know honey, I know," Virginia said kissing the top of her daughter's head.

"Um... I'll go talk to him," Horatio said getting up and heading to his son's room.

Kyle lay on his bed with a scowl on his face. Hearing someone knock on the door he turned his head so he was now facing the wall. "Go away!"

"Kyle, it's your father. Can I come in, please?" Horatio asked. No words came from him. "Son, open the door, please." Still nothing. He went to walk away, but the bedroom door opened.

"Fine, you can come in." Kyle stepped aside and let his father in. Horatio sat on his son's bed and looked back at him.

"Son, she didn't mean it."

"Then why'd she say that. I was totally embarrassed in front of everyone, especially Lauren. She probably thinks I'm a freak," Kyle said plopping back down on his bed.

"Sometimes people say things they don't mean. They just come out."

"Yeah well she should have kept it to herself, and you don't know what it's like." Kyle laid back on his bed and sighed. He was so humiliated.

"Kyle, I know what it's like, trust me... How do you think I got your mother?"

"Please dad like I believe that. You're probably just telling me a story to make me feel better." Kyle, like any other kid his age thought stories like these were just that, stories. The parents would make them up either to make their child feel better or to get them to do something.

"Just ask your mother and Alexx. They will say the same thing," Horatio said with a smile.

"Are you serious, dad?" Kyle asked sitting back up. His father would never lie to him unless it involved something with work.

"I'm serious, son. One day after work we all went out to Auntie Belham's. Alexx knew I liked your mother, but I was too shy to ask her out. I told Alexx not to say anything, but somehow it came out and well the rest is history I guess you could say."

"Wow, I never knew that but still, dad it's different. I'm never gonna be with Lauren. She has Speed now and I'm too young for her." He sighed. "It's just a crush I guess. She seems like a really cool person, and when she is wearing those tight skinny jeans, that tight red v-neck shirt, and those black boots..."

"Kyle..." Horatio said stopping him.

"Oh, sorry dad... um, so anyway we should probably go back out there. Thanks for the talk dad."

* * *

Eleven o'clock rolled around and Speed, Lauren, and Dominic were getting ready to leave. Lauren walked up behind Speed, and wrapped her arms around his slender waist and whispered in his ear, "You know, I just bought this cute little lingerie set and I wanted to try it on. I was wondering if I could model it for you."

Speed turned around to face his girlfriend. "Mmmm, I'll have to think about it," Speed said with a wink. Dominic walked up to the couple. "You ready, Dom?"

"Yeah. Thanks again, Lt. Caine and Mrs. Caine for having me over. I appreciate it," he said giving Virginia a hug.

"It's not a problem, honey. We love having you around," Virginia said. He said the rest of his goodbyes to the Caine family and the three headed out.

Walking to the car, Lauren looked from Speed to Dominic. She got an idea. "Hey Dominic, if you want you're more than welcome to come stay with us instead of us taking you back home," Lauren said taking a hold of Speed's hand.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I have some things I have to do so you can just take me home if that's okay."

"It's not a problem," Speed said opening the driver's side door to Lauren. She started her Pontiac and backed out of the driveway.

* * *

Finally, Speed and Lauren were home after a wonderful night with the Horatio, his family, and Dominic. Lauren opened the door and let Speed go first. When she shut the door he came up behind her and gathered up all her hair moving it to the side. He began to kiss the side of her neck, and at the same time he gently pulled off her light jacket. "So, Miss Wolfe... "He kissed her neck again. "I hear..." He kissed her shoulder. "That you have something..." He went back to kissing her neck "to show me."

Lauren chuckled. "Well, I see you decided to accept my offer." She turned around and wrapped her arms around Speed's neck kissing him on the lips.

"Yes, and I... can't... wait." He couldn't stop kissing her. He loved everything about her. "I love you." He gave her one last kiss before letting her go get undressed.

"Sit down, Mr. Speedle and get comfortable," Lauren said seductively.

Speed waited impatiently on their sofa. To pass the time he took off his shoes and unbuttoned his dress shirt revealing a white tank top. Speed tossed his shoes to the side of the small coffee table and laid back length wise on the sofa.

Five minutes had passed, and he was wondering what was taking Lauren was taking so long. As if she was reading his mind she came out into the living room dressed in a silk red robe with black lace around the edges. Lauren whistled for Speed to look in her direction, she seductively sauntered over to him. Speed never took his eyes off her body. She when his eyes went wide. Speed sat up on the sofa, pulling his knees to his chest and his arms crossed over his knees.

The couple stared into one another's eyes for a moment before Lauren started to untie the bow that held her robe closed. She bit her bottom lip as Speed untied the rest. Once his task was finished, Lauren stepped back and revealed her shoulders and a black bra strap. She then slowly let her robe drop to the floor. Speed let out a wolf whistle. She had on a lingerie set on that matched her robe.

"You like, Mr. Speedle?" Lauren asked shifting her weight to her left foot. Her hands rested on her hips. Did she need him to answer that? Speed stood up and brought his face centimeters away from Lauren's.

He whispered in her ear, "I like it very, very much." Feeling his hot breath on her neck, Lauren felt a tingling sensation run down her spine. "How about you show me more of it in the bedroom."

"I have a better idea," Lauren said pushing him back down on the sofa before making herself comfortable on top of him. She looked back at him and smiled. Lauren gave him a quick kiss then wrapped her arms around his neck giving him a hug. He in turn wrapped his arms around her bare waist. Snuggling up to his chest she said, "I love you so much, Timmy and nothing will ever come between us... promise?"

"I promise and I love you too." Speed kissed her cheek.

Lauren let go of him and sat straight up and looked into his brown eyes, she loved those too. She slowly moved in and captured his lips with hers. He kissed her back wanting to take it deeper. Lauren didn't stop him and took the kiss even further.

Speed ran a hand over the small of Lauren's back making her moan. Speed pulled her body close to his and slowly got up. He set her back down lengthwise on the sofa and then gently laid down on top of her. He didn't want to crush her. Lauren cupped the side of his face. She felt the stubble of his unshaven face and smiled at him again. Speed leaned down and started to kiss her. He took his free hand and ran it up and down Lauren's thigh. She moaned again.

Over the next several minutes, they continued to kiss, oblivious to their surroundings. Speed had reached for her bra clasp wanting to unhook it. Lauren managed to pull off Speed's dress shirt and white tank top. What they didn't know was that someone was about to enter their apartment. Their breathing started to quicken and the mood became hot and heavy. Speed successfully undid Lauren's bra clasp, for her modesty at the moment, he left it where it lay.

All of a sudden, their front door opened and a woman walked in. The two didn't notice. She stood there eyes wide with shock upon seeing her daughter making out with some man on her sofa. Daphne Wolfe couldn't find her voice Lauren never said anything about a boyfriend. "Lauren Ashlee Wolfe, what on earth are you doing?" Daphne shouted. It was then Daphne realized that the man making out with her daughter was her co-worker. A disgusted look came a crossed her face. Lauren and Speed broke apart and looked in the direction of Lauren's mother.

"MOM! What the hell are you doing here? It's Christmas Eve!" Lauren shouted reaching for her robe, but was having a hard time. Speed picked it up and handed it to her.

"I could say the same to you. What the hell are you doing with him?" she spat back.

Lauren gave her mother a dirty look. "Since when do you just walk into our apartment like that?"

"I don't know. I just felt like it this time. Anyway, I came by to ask you if Dominic is coming over tomorrow," Daphne said with a huff. She couldn't believe her daughter. Getting involved with a co-worker was unacceptable.

"Mom you could have called me."

"I know but I haven't seen you and I was out. I went to the late church service." This time Daphne's voice was soft and caring instead of harsh and angry.

Lauren leaned forward and sighed. Speed rubbed her back hoping to calm her down. "Yes mom he is coming tomorrow, and so is Tim. Please don't fight me on that."

"You're dating?" She already knew the answer to that question but asked anyway.

Lauren went to speak but Speed cut her off. "Yes we are and with all due respect, Mrs. Wolfe I love your daughter very much. I hope that you will be able to accept that down the road," Speed said taking a hold of Lauren's hand and giving it a little squeeze.

Daphne just glared at him and said, "I'll see you two and Dominic tomorrow. I'm sorry I should have called." With that Lauren's mother headed out of the apartment. Lauren felt her emotions start to overcome her.

"Tim, she's never gonna be happy for me," Lauren cried.

"She will baby. You're an amazing person and she's lucky to have you. I know I am," Speed said pulling her into a hug. "Come on let's head to bed. We can snuggle... your favorite."

Lauren looked up and smiled. "I hope so. Yeah she kinda killed the mood, and I would love to snuggle. And I love you."

Speed stood up then helped his girlfriend up. He guided her to their room, helped her undress before he himself got undressed and got into the bed. Lauren scooted up next to him and rested her head on his bare chest. He began to stroke her hair and she soon fell asleep. Speed looked over at the clock and then back at Lauren before whispering in her ear, "Merry Christmas, baby." He soon drifted off to sleep himself.


	14. Chapter 14

****Christmas Morning****

The sound of footfalls hitting the hardwood floors at the Caine residence could be heard throughout the house. Mac and Albany ran into their parent's room and jumped on their bed. "Mom, dad wake up it's Christmas! We wanna open presents," Mac said excitedly. Simultaneous groans came from Virginia and Horatio. It was 6:30 in the morning. The two didn't blame their kids though. They were all excited and more than likely didn't get any sleep.

"Alright, alright we're up," Virginia said turning onto her back.

"Merry Christmas, Mac, Albany."

"Merry Christmas, mom, dad," both kids said at the same time.

Horatio rolled over and faced his two of his three kids. "Merry Christmas, now why don't you go get, Kyle and then we can open presents."

"Okay," Albany said as she and Mac scurried off to Kyle's room.

In the distance Horatio and Virginia heard Mac say, "Kyle, come on mom and dad said we can open presents!"

They started laughing. "I just love our kids, don't you?" she said with a smile.

"Yes I do," Horatio said leaning over and giving her a kiss. "Merry Christmas sweetheart."

"Merry Christmas, Red. Now come on lets go before they pull us out of bed."

When they made it out to the living room, the kids had already passed out presents. Two sat on the loveseat with the names, Mom and Dad.

Over the next hour, the entire family opening up their presents. They couldn't hide the excitement of Christmas morning. "Thanks mom and dad," Albany said giving them each a hug.

"You're welcome, sweetheart," Virginia said. Mac soon followed along with Kyle. "Okay, sit down. There's one more present left. It's for all of you." The kids looked at their parents with excitement. Kyle had somewhat of an idea what it could be. Horatio got up and pulled the last present out from behind the tree while Virginia got the camera ready. "On the count of three open it... 1... 2... 3."

Paper flew everywhere and when they saw what it was all the kids screamed with excitement. "PS3!" Horatio and Virginia had gotten the kids a PlayStation 3; that's all Kyle, Albany, and Mac talked about. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Virginia got the shot of this Christmas. It was priceless.

"Dad can we hook it up now and play?" Mac asked as he took a controller out of the box so Kyle could get the console out.

"Sure. Get it set up then it's time to make some breakfast. After we eat you can play to your heart's desire," Horatio said wrapping his arm around his wife's waist. Horatio helped his boys set it up while Albany helped her mother in the kitchen.

* * *

Over at Lauren and Speed's apartment, the atmosphere was drastically different. The apartment was quiet and calm, no screaming children, no craziness of rabidly tearing through wrapping paper. Speed and Lauren lay sleeping soundly in bed. Speed stirred a bit and woke up stretching his sleepy muscles. He was careful not to wake, Lauren. He laid there watching her sleep for a while until she woke up.

Lauren rolled onto her stomach and then propped herself up on her elbows. She looked down at Speed and smiled. Leaning forward she kissed him soundly several times. "Merry Christmas, Timmy," Lauren said again kissing him on the lips.

"Merry Christmas, Lauren," he said back. He rolled onto his side and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

Nuzzling his face in the nape of her neck, Speed took in the scent of her hair; it smelled like grapefruits. He pulled her even closer to him. "I love you," he whispered and kissed the side of her neck.

Lauren sighed. "Love you." She turned around to face, Speed. "Hey, I'm sorry about my mom last night. I don't know why she just barged in like that. She usually knocks."

Speed moved a few strands of hair that fell in front of Lauren's face. "Babe, it's okay don't worry about it. It's Christmas. She just cares about you."

Lauren closed her eyes knowing that Speed would say that. He always made her feel better no matter what. She just wished her mother would stop acting like she was and accept the fact her daughter was happy for once in her life.

"I just wish that... ugh. Angela went through that a little bit before she met her husband and had kids. Ryan gets it about his job. I get it about my job along with playing hockey. Now she's rude to you Speed and I don't appreciate it." Lauren rubbed her face in frustration smearing the mascara she had left on last night.

Speed started laughing. "You have that black stuff all over your face," he said leaning forward kissing her lips lightly. "Come on let's open presents. I think Santa left some gifts." Speed winked and slid out of bed.

* * *

Wrapping paper littered the living room floor. Lauren and Speed both ended up getting each other iPods, and a few other little things.

"How did you know I wanted one?" Lauren asked smiling.

Speed looked at his girlfriend and said, "Well, the constant use of four letter words and the hitting and throwing your old CD player kinda gave it away." He laughed. "Plus the other stuff you want was just too expensive," he joked.

Lauren gave Speed's shoulder a little push. "Very funny, Speedle." She looked intently in his chocolate brown eyes. Her heart melted. Leaning forward she kissed him again and again. Pulling back but only enough to tease him to come closer to her and deepen the kiss. In between kisses she managed to say, "Bedroom. Now. Don't. Get. Caught. Again." A small smile appeared on Lauren's face. He kissed her so deeply that she moaned into the kiss. This time when he leaned forward he managed to pick her up off the sofa.

Blindly leading them down the hall, Speed pushed Lauren against the wall and pushed his hips into her, letting her feel just how much she's affecting him. He reached for the hem of her shirt and Lauren stopped him and looked at him, breaking the kiss. He kissed her again and looked down the hallway that seemed much longer to their bedroom. He devilishly smiled and kissed her hard and anxiously, causing her to moan and let out a sigh, but only to be swallowed somewhere in his mouth. His hands landed on her hips and he started moving her again to the closest door.

Upon entering the guest bedroom the home phone rang, they both groan. "Really?" Lauren said. She turned her attention back to Speed. "Why don't you get comfy while I see who's calling, and when I get back you better be ready." She winked seductively at him as she walked into the kitchen.

Lauren was able to see who was calling she sighed. "Wow mother, you can't even leave me alone for five minutes." Ignoring the call she made her way back to the guest bedroom shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Later on that afternoon, Lauren and Speed had both showered and had gotten dressed; they were both thankful it was their turn to have Christmas off. Since dinner at her parents' house wasn't until six that night the couple decided to pay a visit to their fellow co-workers and bring them their presents. They all had one rule when it came time to buying gifts, keep it simple.

When they arrived they passed a few of the lab techs they knew and headed into the break room where, surprisingly everyone was. "Merry Christmas guys!" Lauren exclaimed.

"Merry Christmas, sis," Ryan said giving her a big hug. "Can I have my present now please?"

Lauren chuckled. "Not a chance little brother, not a chance."

Eric walked up to Lauren and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek while Speed greeted everyone else. "Merry Christmas, Lauren."

"Merry Christmas, Eric," she hugged him back tightly. "You going over to your parents place with Pip after work?"

Clearing his throat he said, "Uh, I'm going over to my parents, but Pip isn't. She actually went home England to be with her family. Something came up."

"I'm sure she wouldn't have gone if it wasn't important. Any girl would be lucky to have you as their girlfriend." She paused and looked into his eyes then whispered into his ear, "I know I was back in college."

Eric smiled. "Same to you. Speed is a very lucky man."

"Alright enough sappy stuff, it's present time," Frank said rubbing his hands together. He looked like a kid in a candy store.

"Who said we got you anything," Speed said. Lauren handed out the presents; first to Calleigh, who was patiently waiting, Horatio, Alexx, Eric, and Frank; Lauren gave Horatio, Yelina's present.

Not too long after opening their gifts they received a call out. They all said their goodbyes to Lauren and Speed and headed out. "Well, I guess it's time to head home, rest up, and get ready to head to my parents' place tonight."

He sighed. "Yeah, you're probably right." He gave her a quick kiss then took a hold of her hand and led her outside.


	15. Chapter 15

6:00p.m. rolled around all too fast for Speed and Lauren. Her mother had called several times telling them when they were supposed to be at the house and what to bring. Lauren wanted to make up an excuse so they didn't have to go, but Speed convinced her otherwise. They quickly changed their clother, and gathered everything they were supposed to bring. Lauren called Dominic to make sure he was ready and that she and Speed were on their way over to pick him up.

When they arrived at Dominic's place, he was waiting on his front porch dressed in a nice suit and tie. "Look at you. You look handsome, Dominic," Lauren said smiling. He thanked her and hopped in the back seat.

The entire car ride, Dominic never stopped talking. He was beyond excited. He thanked Speed and Lauren for helping him when no one seemed to care; he thanked them for getting him the job with Alexx down in the Medical Examiners Department; he thanked them for letting him spend Christmas with them. For the first time Dominic felt like he was having a real Christmas.

Lauren pulled into her parent's driveway around 6:30p.m. "It's now or never," she said reaching for the door handle, but to her surprise it was already open. Dominic had opened her door. "Thanks Dominic."

"You're welcome," he responded back.

Speed grabbed the bag of food from the backseat; Dominic grabbed the bag of presents; Lauren grabbed her purse since that was the only thing left for her to bring in. As they approached the front door all three of them could smell Christmas dinner cooking away. "That's one thing I look forward to every single year… the food. Our family does it right," Lauren said opening the front door. The smell of a baked ham hit them in the face; it smelled incredible. "Mom, dad, Angela we're here!"

"AUNT LAUREN!" her sister's kids yelled as they ran into the foyer.

"Hi guys! How are you? Merry Christmas," Lauren said picking up her youngest niece, Aubrey, who was four.

"Good! Merry Christmas. I wanna show you what Santa got me," Aubrey said excitedly.

"Okay, how about in ten minutes. I have to go take some stuff in the kitchen and see grandma and grandpa, and introduce a couple people to them then I'm all yours." Lauren set her down and gave her two nephews, Jayden, five and Andrew, seven, a hug.

Lauren escorted Speed and Dominic into the kitchen where everyone seemed to be. "Merry Christmas everyone." She took the food bag from Speed and set it on the kitchen island.

"Merry Christmas!" they all responded.

Angela and her husband, Brad Rodriguez were the first to come and give hugs and handshakes. "Ooo, who is this handsome looking man?" Angela asked looking straight at Speed as she gave Lauren a hug. "And this other handsome man." She turned her attention to Dominic.

"This is a friend of mine, Dominic Gothland, and this amazing man right here," she paused a moment to wrap her arms around Speed's waist, "is Tim Speedle, my boyfriend."

Daphne looked at Speed sharply and shook his hand before quickly moving onto Dominic; she hugged and kissed him like he was her son. Lauren's father, Roger was a little more at ease. He firmly shook Speed's hand, looked him straight in the eye, and gave him a one armed hug. Thankfully, Angela and Brad were the polar opposite. They were excited to meet Speed.

"Tim Speedle, it's nice to meet you. Welcome to our crazy family Christmas. I've heard a lot of about you in the past week or so," Angela said giving him a tight sisterly hug. Lauren was thankful her sister was excited. Brad shook Speed's hand and gave him a one armed hug.

"Where's that brother of yours? I thought he would be here by now?" Daphne asked.

Lauren sighed and found her way back to Speed. "Mother, I already told you when you called for like the fifth time this morning that Ryan is going to be a little late. He's working. Then he has to go home and change the pick up his new girlfriend."

"Well, he better hurry up. Your father is about to cut the ham!" Daphne exclaimed as she took the presents from Dominic and placed them all around the Christmas tree. Lauren rolled her eyes and looked at Speed as if saying, 'I'm sorry.'

He whispered in her ear softly, "It's okay, babe. Don't worry about it." He then leaned down and gave her a quick kiss.

Sensing the mild tension, Angela happily said, "Let's all head into the living room and chit chat. I wanna hear about how my baby sister met this handsome man. And I want to hear all about Dominic. Also my kids are dying to tell you what Santa Claus left them."

Everyone followed Angela into the spacious living room and found a spot to sit down. Daphne and Roger sat next to each other; Brad and Angela sat next to one another; Dominic sat next to Lauren and Lauren sat next to Speed, although that almost didn't happen. Daphne tried to squeeze her way in, but Lauren didn't let that happen.

Over the next several minutes, Aubrey, Jayden, and Andrew explained in detail what Santa Claus had left them. The expressions on their faces warmed Lauren's heart. She wanted kids one day. She has always wanted to be a mother and a wife, but right now she loved spoiling her niece and nephews; kids weren't in her near future. "Well, you guys it looks like Santa brought you some cool stuff!" Lauren said excitedly.

"Yeah," the three kids said in unison.

"OH! Aunt Lauren! I forgot one gift. Santa got me a digital camera for Christmas!" Andrew said overflowing with excitement. "I asked mommy and daddy to help me with it, but they said you would know more. So can you help me take pictures with it?"

Lauren smiled brightly. What most people didn't know about her was she was an excellent photographer; it was her minor in college. "I would love to, Andy. How about we do it after dinner?" He vigorously nodded his head up and down; everyone laughed at him. "And guess what, Tim knows just about as much as I do so he can help too." Hardly anyone knew that Speed had a passion for photography – Lauren was the only one – and that he was actually excellent at it as well. Lauren had been thinking long and hard about Speed's birthday present. She would often times find him playing around with her Canon DSLR camera.

Daphne decided it was her time to interrupt this happy moment. "Lauren, whatever happened to that young man you were dating in college? I liked him a lot. What was his name again? Eric something?"

Lauren's eyes went wide with shock. Why was she bringing this up now? Lauren still hadn't told Speed that her and Eric dated back in college, but he did know they went to school together. She felt her face go flush and could feel everyone's eyes on her, especially Speed's. Lauren wanted to wait until after the holidays were over to tell him, but as the saying goes 'no time like the present.' "Yeah… yeah his name was Eric, Eric Delko, and we work together at the Miami-Dade Police Department." Lauren felt an enormous knot forming in her stomach and throat.

In shock, Dominic said, "You two dated each other! Wow, I would have never guessed." Lauren was afraid to turn and face Speed. She didn't know what his reaction would be. He had every right to be mad at her for keeping this a secret, but she hoped he would later understand.

"You work together? Why didn't you tell me this? What happened that you two ended up breaking up?"

"Mom… really? Really! You had to bring this up now? This is Christmas Day for crying out loud." Lauren turned and faced Speed. His eyes looked hurt, but his face said calm. She turned back and looked at her mother. "Fine! Why not get it all out now." A single tear rolled down her cheek. She turned to Speed first. "I'm sorry, Tim. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this earlier. I'm sorry I didn't tell you when we started getting close." She turned back to everyone else and continued, "We, as in Eric and I ended it because we both knew this relationship wasn't going anywhere. It was a physical attraction and we were better off friends. That was it. It lasted two months." Lauren looked straight at her mother. "Mother, it shouldn't matter now, right because we're co-workers and that's against your rules. You made that perfectly clear last night when you came barging into my apartment. I'm done talking about this. It was never your damn business anyway except mine and Eric's until I decided to talk about it… with my boyfriend." Lauren now had tears freely flowing down her cheeks. Silence filled the room. Lauren's bottom lip started to quiver. She got up and headed upstairs to where her old room used to be. She couldn't take this anymore.

"Mother, I cannot believe you. That was totally uncalled for, especially on Christmas Day!" Speed and Angela got up and went after her.

Speed didn't know how to feel. In some ways he was hurt that Lauren didn't tell him when they started dating, but then again it didn't really matter to him. He trusted her. Angela wasn't concerned with any of that. She just wanted to make sure her baby sister was okay. She knew how their mother got and what she did was uncalled for, especially at Christmas.

Angela knocked on Lauren's old bedroom door. Speed stood behind her concerned. She reached for the door handle and turned it. Lauren was standing by one of the two windows in her old room looking out. Her back was turned toward Speed and Angela. "Lauren, baby sis," Angela said softly. Lauren sniffled. Speed didn't say anything.

Lauren could sense Speed was there. She wiped her tears away and said, "I'm sorry, Tim. I was going to tell you. I was. I was just going to wait until after the holidays."

Speed moved past Angela and walked into the bedroom. "Sweetheart, stop apologizing," he said wrapping his arms around her chest and pulling her close to his warm body. "I'm not angry with you for not telling me… a little hurt, but I can get over it." He chuckled hoping to make Lauren laugh. It worked a little bit. "I love you Lauren," he whispered in her ear and kissed her softly on the cheek.

Angela watched her sister and boyfriend and smiled. 'These two are going to be fine. Tim is definitely the perfect person to balance my baby sister out,' Angela thought to herself. "Now that you two are happy, I want to talk about mom," Angela said walking over to the couple. "What she did was uncalled for Lauren."

Lauren looked at her sister. Her black mascara and eyeliner had run. "I don't understand, Angela. Why does she do this to me, to us? Is she ever going to be happy for me? Can't she see I'm happy? Why doesn't dad say anything to her?"

"Because she's our mother. That's how she's always been. As for dad, he's always been a follower. I think that's why he was attracted to mom because she did a lot for him, and after being married all these years he just goes with the flow."

Lauren leaned her head back to rest it on Speed's chest. "I really hope I don't end up like that."

Speed looked down at Lauren and smiled. "You will never be like that babe, trust me."

"Tim is right. You won't be like that… so how about you take ten minutes and pull yourself together then when you're done come back down. Or maybe go take a walk with, Tim. I'll handle mom and tell Dominic you're sorry because I know you are, okay."

Lauren smiled. Speed let her go so she could hug her sister. "Thanks sis. I love you."

"I love you too. Now go on and clean up and go take a walk." Angela left to head downstairs while Speed stayed with Lauren. A walk was most certainly needed.


	16. Chapter 16

Sometime later, Lauren and Speed were heading back to the house when they saw Ryan's car pull up into the driveway. Lauren couldn't wait to meet the woman who had captured her brother's heart. Ryan stepped out of the car and spotted Lauren. She smiled. "Merry Christmas again, Ryan," she said hugging him. "So who's the lucky lady in your life now?" Speed stood behind Lauren with his hands resting on the top of her shoulders.

"I think you'll like her Lauren," Ryan said smiling as he opened the passenger side door. His girlfriend stepped out into the driveway. "No scaring her away now."

"Ryan, baby, I don't think she could scare me away… she wouldn't dare," his girlfriend said shutting the car door.

Lauren's mouth dropped open. "Maggie?"

"Yes, it's me. What's the matter, you look like you've seen a ghost." Maggie said coming around the car giving hugs to Speed and Lauren. Maggie and Lauren first met back in her sophomore year of college. Maggie had come down to Miami to interview for a job at a local news station. She was a weather girl, who needed a change of scenery. Maggie was a few years older than her.

"I can't believe you two are dating, and I can't believe you didn't say anything about it? How exciting is this. I'm happy for you two," Lauren said hugging her best friend.

"Come on lets head in. I haven't seen your parents in ages, and your brother is starving," Maggie said. Lauren forced a face smile and nodded. Margaret turned and headed toward the house with Ryan behind her.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Ryan said coming into the room and giving hugs and kisses.

His mom looked past Ryan as she hugged him, "Maggie? Is that really you sweetheart?"

"Hi Mrs. Wolfe, Merry Christmas," she said giving Daphne a hug and a kiss before doing the same with Roger, "Merry Christmas, Mr. Wolfe."

"So what brings you here, Maggie?" Daphne asked.

Maggie and Ryan looked at one another and smiled. "Well mom, everyone's been dying to meet the girl that I've been dating for a couple of months, well, here she is."

"Atta boy son, I knew something would happen between you two when Lauren brought her home!" Roger said patting his only son on the back.

"Why didn't you tell us it was, Maggie? You know we love her."

Maggie blushed and looked over at Lauren, who was rolling her eyes. Maggie furrowed her brows and wondered what was the matter. Before she got a chance to steal Lauren away, Daphne was back on the hunt for more answers.

Lauren slipped out without anyone seeing her, except Speed. He waited a moment before following her into the kitchen.

Speed saw her grab a bottle of champagne and orange juice when he entered the kitchen. Lauren poured the orange juice in a glass and was about to pour the champagne when she got a better idea, Vodka. Lauren could hear everyone talking and laughing in the living room. Speed saw her mocking them as she poured the liquor into a glass that had little juice. She took a drink. "Ah, that's more like it," Lauren said and then took another drink. She filled it with more vodka. Speed's heart sank. All Lauren wanted was for her parents to be happy for her. He walked up behind her and pried the glass from her hands, and set it down on the black granite countertop.

"Lauren, listen to me for a second, please," Speed said wrapping his arms around her waist. She leaned back into him and closed her eyes. "Don't let them bother you. Yes, your parents go a little overboard to the point where feelings are hurt, but they do love you."

Lauren swallowed hard trying not to let her tears fall down her cheeks again. "I've been hurt more times than I have fingers and toes. They don't appreciate what I do. They love Maggie and well, you saw them. Me, I'm just the middle child that does everything wrong. It's how it goes. Apparently my mother didn't listen to Angela." Lauren reached for her glass of orange juice and vodka; Speed didn't stop her just yet.

* * *

Out in the living room, Mr. and Mrs. Wolfe we're asking Maggie a bunch of questions. "So Ryan, when are we going to hear wedding bells? And when are we going to see kids?" Daphne asked.

Ryan and Maggie looked at one another. "Um… we've been together almost a month, Mrs. Wolfe so right now we're just having fun and enjoying each other's company. As for kids I would love them, but not right now," Maggie said looking back at Ryan. "If you'll excuse me a minute I think I'm going to go get a drink. I'll be right back. It's so good to see you all again." Maggie got up and headed into the kitchen to find Lauren gulping down her enriched orange juice.

"Hey, save some alcohol for everyone else. I forgot how intense your parents could be."

"Intense is an understatement," Lauren said flatly.

"You okay," Maggie asked taking out a tumbler glass from the kitchen cabinet and getting ice out of the freezer.

"I get 'what the hell is wrong with you. You're actually dating him.'" Lauren poured another drink.

Speed was sitting next to Lauren on the bar stool. "I get 'oh what happened to that guy from college? He seemed nice' right in front of everyone, and I hadn't even told Tim about Eric a me."

Maggie looked between the two. "But they don't even know Tim. That's not fair, what have you said?" Maggie asked very concerned for her best friend. She also took the vodka bottle out of Lauren's hand and poured it into her glass. She swirled the drink and took a few sips. "I think we are going to need more vodka to make it through today." Maggie still had the bottle in her hand and offered it to Speed. He said no, and she poured more in hers and Lauren's drink.

"Please. I thought they would want to get to know him and when you mentioned you drive or is it ride..." Lauren's thought process started to become blurred. Maggie realized by the tone of Lauren's voice she didn't want to talk about this anymore. She could tell it was upsetting her. "Wait, I never mentioned you drive a motorcycle… I dunno, but whatever."

Speed's cell phone went off and he reached into his pocket. His parents were calling. "I have to go take this call. I'll be right back," he said kissing Lauren on the cheek. "Watch her Maggie," he added as he walked out of the kitchen and onto the porch. Speed didn't really know how this conversation between his parents would go. "Hello."

"Hi Timothy, it's your mother. We all just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas," Barbara Speedle said cheerfully.

"Tell them Merry Christmas back," he said. Speed cleared his throat. "How's everyone doing up there?"

"They're good. They all miss you. We wish you could have come up to New York for Christmas, but we know you work hard. Say, how's that pretty woman who was helping you get better? If I remember her name is Lauren Wolfe." Speed was shocked his mother was actually taking an interest in him rather than going on about how their restaurant was doing or what his brother Harry was up to.

"She's uh, she's great mom… Lauren's my girlfriend now," he said with a smile. "She's amazing actually."

"Oh wow, how exciting! Do I sense a future daughter-in-law?"

Speed laughed out loud. "I hope so mom. I really do."

"Well, I have to let you go because your aunt has had a little too much eggnog, but your father and I are coming down in June for your birthday. I don't know if Harry is coming but your father and I are definitely coming. I know we haven't been around and after well you know... my eyes were opened. I'm sorry honey. We are all very proud of you and what you've done with your life."

Speed was speechless. He couldn't believe he was hearing this. "Thanks mom. It feels good to hear you say it. I better get going too. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay honey, tell my future daughter I said hi and I love you."

"I will mom, love you too." Speed hung up and smiled to himself. He felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his chest. Life was good.

Back in the kitchen, Dominic had wandered in, in search of Lauren. He wanted to see if she was okay. He was shocked to see Maggie had taken a bottle of vodka away from her. She was definitely drunk. "Maggie please, it's almost gone just let me finish it," Lauren said reaching for the bottle. Dominic noticed her efforts and saw that she was about to slide off the wooden stool. He quickly walked up to her catching her just in time. "Ugh, thanks…" She hiccupped. "Thanks Dom. I appreciate it very much… thank you."

"Thanks Dominic, I've got it from here." Maggie winked as she took Lauren into her arms. "Lauren, please try to sober up a bit, Dominic had a very concerned look on his face. Do you want him to see you this way?" Lauren just looked at her and sat back down on the bar stool. Speed walked back in.

Maggie and Speed exchanged a look. She half smiled and walked into the living room with everyone else, giving the couple some space; Dominic followed Margaret. Speed's concerned look made Lauren realize what she was doing. She took two more big swigs of vodka and pushed the glass away from her.

"Ugh, what am I doing, Timmy? My parents are driving me to drink!" Lauren said.

"Come here baby," Speed said with open arms. Lauren came to him and hugged him tight as she began to cry. This was a Christmas almost to forget.


	17. Pathways of Love

Dinner went on without any interruptions or negative comments. It was as if nothing had happened, although the conversation was directed toward Ryan and his new love. Lauren didn't mind and neither did Speed. Lauren sobered up once she had food in her stomach. Dominic sat quiet most of the time. This was his first real Christmas dinner, and the food was amazing. Daphne had told him she would fix him up all the leftovers he wanted. Angela and Brad chimed in every now and then when they weren't busy cutting up food for the children or giving little signs of affection to one another.

Lauren and Speed helped Daphne and Roger clean up the dinner table while everyone else set up the living room for present time. Speed picked up one of the plates just as Lauren walked up beside him. He turned to face her and smiled. Lauren almost melted. His smile always got her. Her knees and arms went weak. She loved everything about him. Speed cocked his head to the side and whispered in Lauren's ear, "You look beautiful tonight… I love you." He kissed the side of her cheek and grabbed the remaining plates from the table, taking them to the sink for her.

"Is that all mom, dad?" Lauren said as she hugged Speed.

"No-" Daphne began.

"Yes Lauren, that is all. We've got it from here," Roger said taking a wet plate from his wife's hands and drying it. Lauren grabbed a hold of Speed's hand and led him into the living room where everyone was laughing and talking.

Angela noticed Lauren and Speed mosey in hand-in-hand. A silly grin slowly crept to her face. She hadn't seen her sister this happy in a very long time. Tim Speedle was the right man for her baby sister. Now she had to convince their parents. "Lauren, we put all yours and Tim's presents on the loveseat over there before mom and dad came in and dominated it. I made sure they were sitting next to Brad and me," Angela said. Lauren smiled and thanked her sister.

Ryan and Maggie were sitting some black Barcelona chairs near the fireplace; Dominic was sitting on the floor near Lauren and Speed; Angela and her family were sitting on the sofa.

Speed noticed there were a few presents for him. "You guys didn't have to get me anything. I don't even know how you knew I was coming in the first place," he said getting comfortable with Lauren on the oversized loveseat.

"I know. I was so shocked when I found there was like five presents for me," Dominic interrupted.

Lauren snuggled up against Speed's side and rested her head on his chest and her right leg over his left just as Roger and Daphne entered the living room. Lauren wrapped her arms around Speed's waist and asked, "Can I have a kiss?" She was smiling from ear to ear.

Speed chuckled. "Yeah, but you don't have to ask." He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. He kissed her again and again and again.

Daphne watched them until, Maggie grabbed a small pillow and chucked it at them. "Get a room you two," she said laughing. Lauren made a goofy face and stuck out her tongue at her best friend.

"Mommy, when can we open presents?" Aubrey asked as she climbed onto her mother's lap; Daphne and Roger took their seats on the sofa.

"Right now sweetheart. We were waiting for grandpa and grandma."

"YAY!" Aubrey shouted.

Angela looked over at Lauren, and noticed the envelope she found, while passing the presents out. Angela knew this was the first one that should be opened. Maggie, being Lauren's best friend knew somewhat of the contents of the envelope. "How about we start with Lauren and Tim? How about you give Tim that envelope?"

Lauren looked back at her sister confused. "What envelope? I gave Tim his presents this morning."

"No you didn't, because Angela found one in the bag you brought. It says, 'To My Speed'," Ryan said pointing to the cream colored envelope sitting on the arm of the loveseat. Lauren looked and immediately recognized what it was. She had been looking all over her apartment for this. She never thought of looking in the bag of presents; this wasn't for anyone but Speed to see and read.

"Um… no. This isn't for anyone else's eyes but mine and Tim's. This wasn't supposed to be in the bag. I lost it a few days ago. It must have fallen in the present bag," Lauren said grabbing it and slipping it into the crack of the seat cushion. Speed looked down at her and became curious. He wasn't sure what was in that letter, but he could feel it was something personal and heartfelt.

"I kinda know what it's about, and I think you should read it here in front of everyone," Angela said as she slyly pointed to their parents.

"How do you know what's in here? I didn't even-" It was then Lauren realized Maggie must have said something to her while they passed out the gifts. She looked over at her best friend and gave her a 'you are so dead' look. Maggie just shrugged her shoulders because she felt the same way, so did Ryan, Brad, and Dominic given the situation with Roger and Daphne.

"So get going and open it and read it," Angela said.

"Angela! Come on!" Lauren protested.

"No. You're going to read it. So get going."

Lauren sighed and knew she wasn't going to win this argument. Speed kept his eyes on Lauren with anticipation. Lauren began to read the letter, "Speed, where do I even begin? I have so much to say. I've never really done anything like this. So I guess I'll start with the first day we met. It was back in 1997, a little more than seven years ago to this day. I remember getting butterflies in my stomach when you looked at me with those beautiful brown eyes and cute smile. You were like my school girl crush, but soon those feelings turned into something real. I began to see you as a best friend. That was as far as I/we could go. I'm not going to lie and say I was I wasn't heartbroken when you told me casually that dating a co-worker or a person involved in an investigation was off limits because I was. I could see you and me become an us. You made me feel like… like I mattered. Anyway, time went on and I accepted your rule, and in some ways I agreed with you." Lauren's eyes began to fill with tears. She continued, "Fast forward to 2004. The year where my life started to take shape; the year I felt like I knew my place in life. Things with us, as friends, were never better. Work was incredible, but then in a way it always is for me. I get to spend my day with some pretty awesome people, including you. We got to meet Dominic, a kid who touched my heart. His case made me realize even more how precious life is. It was by far my favorite investigation. Look at him now. He's turning his life around and is doing well. Dominic should be an inspiration to all kids in the same situation." Lauren stopped again upon hearing Dominic speak. She had almost forgotten he was there.

"Lauren, please. You're the one who should be the inspiration. Without you and Tim I would probably be in jail wasting my life away," Dominic said thick with emotion.

Lauren thanked him and continued with her letter to Speed. "But life took a drastic turn on September 20, 2004. You know this well and we will all never forget it. It was the day we almost lost you." She paused feeling a thick knot form in her throat. The emotions that she had been afraid of were beginning to surface. Speed began to feel his eyes sting upon remembering the day as Lauren did.

"It was just like any other day. Horatio, calling us to a crime scene, you and Eric joking around with each other, Calleigh working hard on ballistics, Alexx talking to the dead. As the day went on the case progressed a few things came up and I had to leave. Horatio wanted me to tag along to the step-mother's place when it was discovered the gems were all fakes, but I couldn't so you went with him. You later called and said you and Horatio were heading to McCauley Jewelers. I said I would be there. Everything after that was a blur. One minute you were standing near Horatio then next you were on the floor…" The tears began to cascade down her cheek like a gushing waterfall; a few tears escaped Speed's eyes. He reached out his hand and grabbed Lauren's and gave it a little squeeze.

Breathing in a sharp breath Lauren continued, "Someone had fired off a round hitting you just a few millimeters above the heart." Lauren wiped the many tears off her cheek messing every last bit of makeup she had on; her hands began to shake. "I remember firing off a few rounds killing the man who had shot you… Angela, do I have to read this?" Lauren asked shakily.

Her sister responded firmly and said, "Yes." She was successfully holding back her tears, but didn't know how long that would last. The letter her sister had written to Speed was so far both sweet and heartbreaking.

"Alright, fine… where was I?" Lauren searched for her place and began to speak again, "I remember firing off a few rounds killing the man who had shot you. I couldn't remember where or what Horatio was doing. All I could focus on was you… seeing you struggle to breathe and being unable to move. I froze-" She stopped and let out a small sob; she wiped the tears away again; her hands were still shaking. "Before I knew it, Horatio was there doing everything he could. He even managed to call for rescue. There was so much blood I didn't think you were going to make it. I remember holding your hand and making sure you stayed still, because that was the only thing I could make myself do. If it wasn't for Horatio you wouldn't be here. If I would have just gone with him you wouldn't have been shot, and you wouldn't have almost died. I've never told anyone about feeling responsible for what happened to you, not even Horatio."

Speed's voice cracked and he said, "Lauren, stop. It wasn't your fault alright. I was going to come with Horatio anyway." Lauren just shook her head and cried even harder. Speed pulled her in tight hug, and whispered in her ear, "Lauren, it's not your fault okay." Angela, Brad, Ryan, Maggie, and Dominic had tears streaming down their cheeks. Lauren's niece and nephews were a little confused and weren't sure what to think. Roger and Daphne surprisingly had tears forming in their eyes, but Daphne was shielding her face. She didn't want anyone to see her.

Speed let go of Lauren and lets her continue. "I prayed every moment of every day that God would keep you here with me. I didn't want you to leave me. I never want you to leave me. When you opened your brown eyes and looked at me, I became the happiest girl in the world, and when you came home I was even happier. God had answered my prayers. I could talk about a lot more events and moments, but I think you already know where this is going. I love you, Timothy James Speedle. It took you almost dying to realize what we have, but we have each other now and I'm never letting you go. I love you. You make me feel beautiful. You love me the best when I'm a mess. You love me when I'm my own worst enemy. There _is_ no me without you. You are my rock and my hero. With you by my side I truly feel like I can face the world. There aren't enough words to describe how much I love you. Love always, your girl." Lauren sniffed and again wiped the tears away from her face.

She folded up the letter and slipped it back into the envelope and handed it to, Speed. He gently took it and set the heartfelt letter on the arm of the loveseat. Speed stood up and held out his hand for Lauren to take. Lauren took it and he pulled her into another hug. "Thank you." was all he could say. His emotions had gotten the best of him. Lauren starting crying again into his shoulder. "I love you babe." Speed would thank her later on that night.

"I love you," Lauren said just above a whisper.

The living room filled with silence. Everyone didn't know what to say, and everyone had tears in their eyes. Daphne got up and left the room, because she didn't want anyone to see her crying. Angela looked over at her mother and knew that making Lauren read the letter in front of her was the right choice. She hoped things would start to turn around.

Everyone took fifteen minutes to gather themselves before reconvening in the living room. Lauren and Speed took their seat back on the loveseat. Daphne nor Roger seemed to mind. "How about we start with Aubrey, youngest to oldest," Angela said dabbing the corner of her eyes with a tissue.

"Are you okay mommy?" Aubrey asked climbing on her mother's lap.

"Yeah baby, I'm fine. Come on let's open your first gift from grandma and grandpa."

Speed looked down at Lauren as she adjusted herself into a more comfortable position. The letter she had written to him was incredible. No one had ever given him or said anything like that before. Speed knew right then and there, only after a few weeks of dating, Lauren was _the one_. She was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

His thoughts were broken when he heard Lauren laugh at Aubrey. The expression on the little girl's face when she saw that she had gotten a new doll was priceless. Speed wrapped his arms around Lauren's waist and pulled her even closer to him; he planted a kiss on her cheek. She looked up at him, smiled, and kissed him soundly on the lips a few times. No one seemed to notice, they were all watching Angela and Brad's kids tear open their gifts.

A couple hours passed before all the presents had been opened. Angela and Brad had gotten Lauren an unbelievable amount of gifts. Angela said since they weren't able to be in Florida for her birthday they wanted to make up for it. Well, they sure did. Brad and Angela ended up getting her a EF-S 60mm f2.8 Macro USM lens for her Canon DSLR camera, a Canon EF 24mm-105mm lens coffee mug, a $100 gift card to her favorite photography gear and knickknack website, and a few other little photography goodies. Maggie, Dominic, and Speed got the standard gift basket the Wolfe family gives to new guest, an assortment of gift cards and a few other different things depending on whether or not you're a male or female.

After dessert everyone started to pack up their gifts and leftovers. Almost everyone had to get up early and head to work. Andrew and Jayden were half asleep as they helped their father pack up the car, and Aubrey was fast asleep in Lauren's arms. Angela walked by and said cheerfully, "You're doing great with her and the boys. Best Aunt ever."

Lauren chuckled, "Yeah, well I'm they're only aunt. Brad has all brothers."

"True. But still you're her favorite. You're gonna be a great mom one of these days, whenever that happens." Angela leaned in close to Lauren's ear and whispered, "I hope it's with, Tim. I can tell he's it.

I see the way you two are. I've never seen you this happy before."

A smile spread a crossed Lauren's face, and a sparkle appeared in her eye. She looked at where Speed was standing and talking to the boys then turned back to her sister. "Yeah, he's pretty awesome isn't he?" Lauren made eye contact with him and he immediately walked over to them.

"You guys talking about me?" he asked with the smile on his face that made Lauren's knees weak.

"Of course. The sister needs all the details," Angela said taking Aubrey from Lauren's arms so they could leave. "But I assure you, it's all good." With that she left the couple to themselves.

Speed leaned down and captured Lauren's lips with his. "You ready?" He kissed her again.

"Yep. I think we got everything in the car. Dominic got his things. I just need to say goodbye to everyone."

Speed pulled her close to his body and whispered in her ear, "Well, let's hurry up because… our bed is calling our names." Lauren giggled and kissed him before letting go.

"Alright then let's go… Dominic you got everything?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah, I put it all in the backseat of your car. I'm all set to go.

The goodbyes were nothing but the usual. Lauren was glad her father shook Speed's hand and her mother gave him a hug before leaving. Hopefully in time things would even out and settle down.

"Lauren, thank you for having me over your parents place you didn't have to," Dominic said to Lauren after five minutes of driving.

"It's not a problem, Dom. I'm just sorry you had to see the ugly side of things with my parents," Lauren said keeping her eyes on the road.

"You don't have to apologize for anything Lauren. Your parents love you. I can see that. They're just having a hard time with things it looks like."

Lauren sighed. "Yeah, well love is a funny thing."

"You can say that again."

"There's all different pathways of love…" Speed said trailing off.

**The End**

* * *

**The sequel to Pathways of Love is up. It's called Pathways of Love 2. Go check it out.**


End file.
